An Unexpected Guest
by hatori still isn't mine
Summary: After Yuki and Tohru finally get together, though he is annoyed, Kyo doesn't mind. RikaWis she? How does she know Tohru? (chap 17 finally up)Yukiru, KyoxOC
1. Mourning Routine

hey hey! this beith my first fic and what-not!so yeah, this i originally pu up on but it wasn't getting enough credit cause barely anyone every goes on that site... _how gay..._ lol anyways... seeing as how i am **_super _**lazy, i'm going to keep my originally disclaimers in... lol hope you enjoy my fic!

****

hey! this is my first fan fic, i really hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: no i do not own fruits basket... if i did then they wound be in their **12th **season... and tokyo pop would havemangas weekly... months are just too long....

**Morning routine**

------------------------------------------------------------  
"Rika! Are you ready? We have to get going now!"  
She folded up a blouse and placed it in her duffle bag, zipped it up and took her things. "Ready! Be right there!" She walked to the doorand turned off the light, she looked one last time at empty dorm room... college was finally over.  
  
"Hey Rika, so what's so great about this town anyhow?"  
"Thier are some people there i know, people who are specail to me"  
  
Tohru woke up, happy as ever, she brushed her hair and put on a clean uniform. she walked out into the hall and closed the door behind her. she started for the the stairs, but stopped in front of herself in front of Yuki's room.the was slightly open, so she cracked it open a little more to get a sneak a peak.  
  
Yuki was sleeping soundly. He was facing the foot-end of the bed, his head was somthered in his pillow, blanket on the floor and his arm was dangling off the side of the bed.  
  
she blushed lightly and smiled. Although his positioning looked rather uncomfortable, he himself looked so realxed and peaceful, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
going down the stairs, she passed shigures study, and looking out the front porch she could see kyo training. she smiled again as she headed for the kitchen and put on her appron, she started breakfast like always, and like always, the tasty aroma's of food filled the house and had drawn everyone to the table around the same time, all three men looking starved.  
  
"Good moring Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Good morning!"  
"Good morning" they the three said in unison.  
they all sat down for breakfast as they always did.  
  
"My! Aren't we especially happy today? Is our little flower expecting something?"  
  
'Pervert! why the hell does that hentai inu always call her that? and her, being the sweet innocent girl that she is, she would never say anything to him. she'd just give that rosy blush she always gives, the one that i love so much. she probably doesn't even understand why what shigure evens says is bad. altho he has a point, she does seem a little more happy than usual. but does she even need a reason, it IS honda-san he's talking about... she smiles at anything and everything. even the simplest things, like the scenery on the walk to school, or the sun when it sets off her balcony. does she need a reason to be happy? she just IS happy. and that radiates to me...everytime i'm around her, i can't be sad. her smile, its so contagious....and eventually, i'm smiling along with her. she helps me acknowledge all the beauty around me. i guess that's what i love about her... wait... did i just say i LOVE her??? do i love her?' Yuki's thought's were cut off by a cheery Tohru's voice.  
  
"Well actually, i am expecting something,"  
"oh? And what might that be Honda san?" yuki asked with interest.  
"well i'm not sure yet actually, i know it's a bit silly, but Hana-chan told me the other day the she was sensing VERY good and strong waves headed for me during the week so yeah, that's all really"  
  
Yuki smiled at her, then looked down at his plate. he went back to earlier in his thoughts, did he really love her? he knew that he cared for her as a friend, but did he love her??  
  
he had a very confused look on his face, everyone noticed it. "Yuki..." he looked to see that every one was looking at him.  
  
"Yuki-kun? are you feeling ok? is the food not to your liking?" Tohru said worriedly  
Yuki looked over to her direction " no, Honda-san, everything is just fine... i was just thinking...that's all..." "oh, ok , well in that case i guess i should get my things ready for school. just put ur dishes inthe sink when your done. i'll tend to them when i get my things ready"  
"ok Honda-san"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
so how was it? i knoe, it's very plain rite now, but trust me! it'll be great, i'll put up more later on!  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	2. School's Out

hey, here's the neat chapter! please review!

**Schools out**  
  
Four days had already passed, it was the last day of school before summer vacation started. Yuki was in his last period.Yuki was gazing out the window, thinking of her. Her long brown hair, Big blue eyes, cute and petite bady, her inability to hate, her modesty, and her all around inner and outer beauty. his gaze was interupted by the teacher.  
"Sohma-san? are you ok sohma-san?" 'gasp'  
"gomen sensai!" Yuki looked around the room.  
"where is everyone?"  
"class is over Sohma-san..."  
  
"oh! gomen, sorry, i have to go now, have a good summer sensai!"  
  
Ashe walked down the hallway, he finally realized it.  
'every time i think of you, i can't think of any thing else, I want to be by your side, to protect you frome everyone and anything that causes you pain, I love you Tohru, i need you...'  
  
He decide that he would walk her home from work later that evening, then he would tell her, tell her how he truely felt, and that he loved her...  
  
the time came around and he left the house around 10:45. he waited out side the building for about five minutes until he saw Tohru come frome the main enterance.  
  
"oh! Yuki! i didn't expect you to pick me up tonight! i hope i wasn't to much trouble!"  
'why does she always act like that? it so cute how modest she can be, she's never been any trouble'  
  
Yuki gave her one of his prince like smiles and it seemed to make her melt. he then said  
  
"really Tohru, you're no trouble at all!"  
Tohru's eyes widened. 'did he Just calle me Tohru?'  
  
"Yuki-kun?..."   
"yes Tohru? is there something wrong?" yuki worried.  
"you...you called me 'Tohru', twice even..."   
  
" i'm sorry, is that not ok?"  
"no, it's fine, it's just that youve never called me by my first name before..."  
" Really? Well that's interesting..."   
"uh huh..." she blushed.  
  
On the way home, they walked side be side, until they got to the woods. when Yuki started to move ahead of her, they were silent until Yuki suddenly stopped, causing Tohru to bump into his shoulder.  
  
"ah! Gomen! Gomen! sorry Yuki!"  
  
He was still quiet and it started to worry her.  
  
"Yuki...?" Yuki slowly turned around and looked deep into her eyes as they widened. he then looked at her hand and took it, he slowly put her hand to his cheek, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in towards him.  
  
Tohru turned pink, 'OMG OMG OMG!!!!! what's happening? is he... is he going to kiss me??? am i dreaming again???'  
  
"Tohru, I-I love you, I love you very much, and i don't want anyone to take you away from me..."  
  
Tohru was now a violent red, she didn't know what to do. she felt the the same way, but never thought this would happen... she couldn't speak!  
  
'Shit! she doesn't feel the same way! What the hell am i supposed to do now???' Yuki was thinking.   
  
Yuki stared at her, his expression not changing. the 30 seconds that had passed felt like hours between them.  
  
'SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT! TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM TOO! SAY YOU LOVE HIM! I LOVE YOU TOO! IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD TO SAY???' Tohru's concience was telling her.  
Yuki eyes wanderd from hers, Tohru saw, he was completely crushed,'SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU HURT HIM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?' her concience continued.  
As he turned around tohru dropped her head and started to cry silently. he began to walk but stoped again when he felt pressure on his hand, Tohru was still holding it and gripped it tighter,as a sign to tell him not to leave, as looked back at her, she lifted her head and he saw her tears. And then she began to smile.  
  
"Yuki... I-Ilove you too! I'm sorry, i was just surprised that you felt the same way, so when you told me, i froze. please forgive me..."  
  
his face showed great releif. Again he put her hand to his cheek, puttin his arm around her waist and pulling her in towards him, this time even closer, but not too close that he could transform. This time, she didn't feel uncomfortable like before, this time it felt natural to them.  
  
Yuki moved his head inward and Tohru closed her eyes. suddenly their lips were touching and they were kissing each other. it was their first kiss, and it was perfect because it was with eachother...  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	3. Awkward scilence

**Awkward silence (lemon warning!)**

Yuki and Tohru walked the rest of the way home staring at each other lovingly. Shigure and Kyo were already in bed and sound asleep by the time they reached the house.  
  
Yuki walked her to her bedroom. he realized that he didn't wanna say goodnight, and part just yet. before she opened the door, he stopped her. cupping her face with his hands, he lifted her head up and gave her a kiss, gentle at first. before she realized it, she was kissing him back. neither one wanted to break the kiss, so sweet and gentle, it was as if they were in another world, with just the two of them. the hallway in shigure's house was in another place.  
  
Tohru felt his toungue onher lower lip, asking permission to explore further. she opened her mouth only a little at first, to let his toungue come in. their toungues touched, and they began exploring the others mouth. yuki never imagined that tohru could taste as sweet as she looked (a/n: something mushy!) his arms retreated from her face, and settled around her waist, to pull her close, but not too close so that he would transform. she had planted her arms around his shoulders, muscular from all the fighting with kyo. they continued their kissing, there in the hallway, for quite sometime.  
  
they couldn't stop, they didn't want to. they could both feel the body heat from the other; it was a comforting warmth. they wanted more from eachother. the kissing eventually started getting more and more aggressive. The once gentle kiss had become a little rougher, as they pressed their lips harder together, wanting to take more of each other in. Tohru started to make some slight noises, knowing she didn't want to stop. she knew he didn't want to either, but they couldn't continue in the hallway; kyo or shigure could wake up at any moment for a snack or to use the bathroom.  
  
so she carefully opened the door behind her, and switched on the light. slowly backin up intothe room, pulling yuki with her, they closed the door behind him and contiued to follow. she kept backing up until she felt a cold wall against her back;Yuki had her against the wall. she didn't want the kissing to stop, but her breaths had become shorter and more desperate;she really needed air. fortunetly for her, yuki slowly moved down , and started to suck on her neck. she was gasping for air and her pulse was racing.  
  
yuki's hands had a mind of their own, unknowingly, he undid her shirt and his. she didn't stop him, so he proceded with  
her bra, hands desperately trying to find the clasp. her hands trailed down his chest, as hers was finally exposed. Yuki tenderly cupped one breast as he kissed the other.  
seconds later they were both completly naked, and neither one felt embaressed or ashamed.  
  
their eyes met again, and they could see adoration in the others eyes,"Is this what you really want Tohru?" "Yes Yuki, i want give myself to you forever" "Yuki smiled again, gave a small sweet kiss to her as he led her to the bed. He was atop her and his man hood was erect, he held her hand to give her a sign that it was about to happen, she closed her eyes and just then he was inside her. It started to hurt the deeper he went in and squeezed his hand to tell him, and every time this happend he kissed her to keep her from making to much noise.  
Soon after, she thought it felt... good. she wrapped her legs around his waist to push him in deeper, she began to moan, but yuki swallowed her pain and pleasure through kisses, as he began to thrust harder and faster, she thought to her self 'o god! can't believe this is happening, i feel like i'm going to explode! am i dying???' with one final thrust her eyes shot open and she saw a white light 'omg! i am dead!!!!!' she passed outfor a brief minute.  
she awoke breathing heavily, yuki facing her panting as well. he was brushing the stray hairs in her face behind her ear with his finger. "Tohru... are-are you ok?" "yeah... i'm fine..." "so...um... hi" "hi... what time is it?" Yuki lifted his wrist to see his watch, "It's about, 2:20" "Really, wow..." "wow?"he looked confused. "Well it's like, really late... I guess we should get some sleep then, huh Yuki?" "Yeah... i guess so..." "ok then, good night" "good night"  
  
awkward silence  
"I love you" they both said to each other at the same time, making them smile. they scooted in closer so they can cuddle without hugging, then fell asleep in the others arms.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
so how was it? hah, my first lemon, please review!  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	4. What time did you get home?

**What time did you get home?**

Next morning came. Tohru woke up first, slowly lifting her head up. yuki was peacefully sleeping next to her. she quietly got out of the bed, as not to awaken him. although he looked so beautiful in his sleep,she knew how cranky Yuki got in the morning.  
  
she put on some clean clothes and brushed her hair. feeling it appropriate, she pulled out the ribbons that yuki had given her for white day. she remembered, with a pinkish hue slowly creeping up to her cheeks, how he had kissed them, saying that she looked like a princess. the prince and princess, finally together at last, she thought to herself. she picked up all the clothes off the floor, including Yuki's, and put them in the hamper.  
  
That's when she realized it, Yuki still had no clothes! so she looked out the window and saw Kyo doing his morning training in front of the house. she knew shigure would be in his office probably contemplating the next time he could torment his poor editor, so she opened her door and quietly went down the hallway into Yuki's room. she looked around and went to his drawers. she pulled out one of his  
chinese style shirts that he likes to wear and some dark green pants. socks and underwear... and she closed the drawers, left his room and went back to hers. When she came back, Yuki was practicly on the floor. sleeping on his stomach, left side hanging off the bed, and silvery hair flown over his face. she giggled girlishly, she loved seeing him like this, so relaxed...almost child-like. it was different from his normal more mature stance. (a/n:not saying that it was hatori-like, but it wastn' exactly momiji like either.)  
  
She neatly placed the clothes she had got from his room in a chair next to her bed. she Kneeld in front of him and pushed back hair that fell in front of his face with her hand. she was gazing at him lovingly, taking in his beauty as he slept undisturbed. she kissed the top of his Forehead lightly. "Good morning Tohru," Yuki said in a calm voice, startling tohru out of her trance.  
  
"oh i'm sorry, did i wake you?" she said apologetically.  
  
"yeah, just a little, but its alright..." he smiled.  
  
"oh ok, that's good.... um, well good morning yuki. i put out some clean clothes for you, they're right here, on the chair." she pointed to the chair . she continued,"Well... i'm going down to make breakfast ok? I bet Kyo's hungry after his training right now, and Shigure's always ready for a meal." she smiled again.  
  
Yuki nodded, "ok, i'll be down soon, i'm just going to change. thank you for bringing me clean clothes," he added gratefully.  
  
"ok, and it was no problem!" she said with a huge grin.  
  
When Tohru left the room and closed the door, Yuki sat up and slouched, hanging slightly over the edge of the bed. sighing deeply 'ehhhh... i hate getting up this early. but i guess it was worth it, to see her when i opened my eyes. its like opening my eyes, and seeing an angel watching me. a great alternative to waking up to that baka neko making some sort of ruckus downstairs every morning' he thought to himself. He sat up and streched his back as he yawned. he stood up and put on the clothes Tohru had put out for him. before he left the room, he checked tohru's room for any signs he might have left behind that he was in there last night, in case the boys walked in there for some reason. he would've went to the kitchen directly, but he REALLY had to pee...(a/n: you know... cause they just did it...) so he went to the toilet room. after a minute or two he started for the kitchen; the smell of tohru's wonderful cooking lured him. it was a pleasant thing for anyone to wake up to; he could smell her food, and wasn't as sleepy. the aroma made his eyes open up more, and his stomach beg for a taste.  
  
he came to the table to see that Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru were already seated. he sat down as well.  
  
"morning Tohru," he said politely, as if nothing the previous night had happened.  
  
"morning Yuki!" she said cheerfuly. Kyo and Shigure paused before taking their next bite.  
  
'hmm... what going on here? Yuki's never called her by her first name before... have i missed something?i mean, i DID hear something coming from Tohru's room! such a naughty little flower of mine! haha, what a nice thing to dwell upon...but really, she probably just tripped again...' Shigure thought. 'maybe i should tease her about it any way! that sounds like fun! its always a great way to start the morning, aggravating one of the boys" he mentally smiled to himself.  
  
Shigure smiled as he began to tease, "So.. Tohru, what time did you get home? your usually here by 11:30, ne? i don't think i even saw you come in."  
  
Tohru froze, she was late because Yuki told her that he loved her... but how would she tell him that?  
  
"um...well..."  
  
"She had to work a little later because one of the  
other workers didn't show up. when i came to pick her up, i just waited around a little longer until she was done. would you say we came home, at around say, 12:45 tohru?" Yuki covered.  
  
"huh? oh! um..uh huh! that's right, i had to work a little  
longer since she didn't show. but that's okay! i didn't mindworking a little more. i just feel bad that yuki had to wait for me a little longer." that was close, if Yuki didn't say anything, Tohru might of fainted.  
  
"oh, its nothing Tohru." yuki added.  
  
"oh i see, Well did you get much sleep? i thought i heard a few bumping noises coming from your room..." Tohru and Yuki blushed. Shigure continued, not noticing,  
"...but i assumed you tripped again." '  
  
THAT WAS SO CLOSE!!!!!' she thought before she spoke, "um yeah... i tripped when i stepped into my room, then again on my way to bed...i guess i was so sleepy that i stumbled when i headed to my bed... haha, silly me...i'm sorry if you worried about me, but i was fine, really, just not paying much attention, you know."  
Yuki was Surprised that she had just lied, but it was beliveable... she DID trip alot...  
  
"oh i see. I hadn't heard yuki go into his room either, so I was begining to think maybe yuki stayed the night in YOUR room or something... oh, imagine, if our Yuki had plucked the petals off our little flower... " he said dramatically, giggled. (a/n:and yes, i mean he giggled!) the two boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"OH SHUT UP! WHY THE HELL DOES YOUR MIND HAVE TO BE SO PERVERTED ALL THE TIME?" Kyo yelled. although he had to admit as well, it was rather odd that yuki had called tohru by her first name. but the thought of what shigure saying actually happening....with that damn nezumi? he couldn't think about it.  
  
"oh calm down now Kyo, Tohru knows i'm just teasing, isn't that right Tohru??" Shigure said playfully. Tohru had a goofy smile on her face, scared that the two other males could read her uneasiness.  
  
"uh yeah Kyo, besides, i'm used to this from shigure-san. ok, gotta go, bye now!" she said hurredly. "i think there's a lot of cleaning to be done in the kitchen!" as she hurredly got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"YEAH, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GOTTA TAKE THAT CRAP FROM THAT DAMN INU!! whatever! i'm taking a bath..." Kyo left the room. Shigure smiled cautiously, as he was trying not to get killed by either of the boys and left. That left only Yuki at the breakfast table. Tohru popped her head out from the kitchen and spoke up, "um Yuki, will you help me with these dishes?"  
  
"ok" he said.  
  
Since Yuki and Tohru were the only ones in the room now, it felt safe for him to kiss her, so he did, she did kiss him back, but then she slowly pulled away, despite the disappointed look on yuki's face. she turned on the faucet and spoke to him softly, "You know we'll have  
to tell them soon..."  
  
yuki frowned."I know... but when?"  
  
"how about after these dishes?" she looked up at him, asking him with her beautiful eyes staring up at him. how could he say no? he sighed.  
  
"ok Tohru..."  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	5. Are you mad?

**Are you mad?**

Now done with the dishes, Yuki took Her hand and they headed to Shigures study. She could sense his nervousness, and gently squeezed his hand as reassurance. Still holding her hand, he opened the door. Shigure was typing  
away. Kyo was already out of the bath and was on the floor reading one of his books on martial arts. When the door opened, they stopped and looked up at Tohru and Yuki.  
  
"yes?" Shigure asked, they didn't answer. That's when he and Kyo noticed that they were holding hands... unexpectedly, Kyo got up and dropped his book, leaving the room while glaring at Yuki.  
  
"Kyo!" Tohru said worriedly as he walked away. She almost left to chase after him, but Yuki held her grip. she stayed.  
  
"Sooo..." they moved their eyes to Shigures direction as he stared back at them with a knowing smirk. "I guess i was right wasn't i? i was only teasing, but it's true isn't  
it?" They both nodded.  
  
"I love her, and last night i told her," Yuki said confidently.  
"it-it's true, I love him too..." Tohru quietly said.  
  
"I see," Shigure said, "well, i have no problem with that, but i think i know someone who does..." Tohru looked at the floor, "i feel so bad...i mean...i didn't mean to make him upset."  
"Well, when these things happen, you're bound to upset someone, even if you didn't mean to. although, i personally saw this coming... maybe kyo did too, and just didn't wanna say it, fearing it may be true."  
"i feel so bad now! i'll go talk to him!" she left the room, leaving yuki alone with the inu. Shigure smiled at Yuki.  
  
"soooooo! how was she? eh??? any good?"  
Yuki smacked him and glared at him as Shigure mockingly whimpered, "Yuki, your scaring me! why must you be so abusive?"  
  
"pervert..." he said under his breath as he shook his head angrily and left the room. Shigure was now alone in the room. he chuckled to himself, "hmm.. i wonder what aya will say when he finds out that his little brother is now a man..."  
  
Tohru knew Kyo wouldn't be in his room, so she went to the only place he could be: the roof. she stuck out her head from where she stood on the ladder, and sure enough, there  
he was. his body stretched out on the middle section of the roof, hands behind his head. A gentle breeze played with his firey hair as he stared at the sky. He hadn't noticed her, until she spoke.  
  
She hesitated to speak, "Ky-Kyo?" he didn't bother to move or look at her.  
  
"yeah? ...wattaya want?" she finished climbing and sat at the edge of the roof. Cautiously, she looked at him.  
  
"I-I wanted to see how you were, i mean, you looked so  
mad when you left earlier... so i.." he cut her off, "well you see me now right? do i look mad or something? i'm fine!"   
  
"Are you sure? You-You sound mad..." her eyes slowly started to fill up with tears. he still didn't move, of course he was mad, he really liked her. he didn't quite love her, but that didn't change the facts. once again, that damn rat had to won. he moved his eyes reluctantly to her direction. he saw the the sincerity in her eyes, and the tears that were about to run down her cheeks. he wanted to hate her, he really did, he felt so jaded, but he couldn't. he still really liked her, and he could tell his atitude right now was really hurting her. he couldn't take looking at her face, so sad and innocent, any more. he shot his eyes away and said coldy,  
  
"what the hell do you care? you're with him now, you don't need to pretend that you feel bad! if i was mad, i wouldn't say that i wasn't!"   
  
He knew what he just said wasn't true, and that Tohru really did feel bad, but he said it anyway , he knew she would never even think like that, but he wanted her to leave him alone. he wasn't good at these kinds of things, it always made him uncomfortable. and he wanted to stay mad at her, even for just a little longer. meanwhile, Tohru's jaw dropped.  
  
'what? he can't possibly think that...that i wouldn't care about him. even if me and Yuki are together, i'll never forget kyo-kun. he's one of my best friends! he knows...he has to know that I-' she stopped thinking about it, she craweld over closer until she was right next to him. She looked down at him and made sure he could see her clearly. he wanted to look away, but he couldn't look away and not appear cruel. She looked at him straight in the eye and spoke.  
  
"What are you trying to say Kyo-kun? i do care, how can i not? your one of my closest friends, i'm not pretending like anything. i care about you , just like i care about all the sohmas. just because, i may see Yuki as a little more of a friend.." she blushed, but continued, "it doesn't mean i'll forget about you, or stop caring about you. you'll always be as important to me as you are now. and that's really important!" she said with a serious face. "i'm really sorry if i hurt your feelings...i really didn't mean to...i'm still your friend right?" she said this very firmly. she didn't cry, she held it back for the sake of proving to kyo just how serious she was. This shocked Kyo, he never heard her sound so serious before, EVER, it scared him a little... he had given up trying to remain resentful to the sweet onigiri. he sat up and said, " Ah! of course we're still friends... and yeah i kno you would never do anything like that, just stop caring i mean. it's just that, i dunno, i was mad...and, well, you know how i am when i'm mad... i have a short temper and stuff...and i don't think before i say something..." Tohru continued to listen,  
  
"i'm fine, really, my opinion doesn't really matter, and if you wanna be with Yuki, i'm fine with it..." She smiled.  
  
"oh Kyo! thank you!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck for a hug, but since their chests were apart, he didn't transform. she did nearly choked him to death though.  
  
"T-TOH--RU!!!!I-I--I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!!!!" she let go instantly, and rapidly apologized.  
  
"AH!!! GOMEN! GOMEN! SORRY! i'm just so happy!" Kyo was gasping for air as he rubbed his neck, it was sore from her tight hug. he yelled,   
"DANM WOMAN! YOU COULDA KILLED ME! HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING AROUND KAGURA OR SOMETHING?!?!?"  
"I-I said i was sorry..." those tears began to fill her eyes again. he sighed.  
  
" yeah, i know, it's ok... you were just really happy. you can go now, i'm just gonna stay up hear for a while." he smiled at her.  
  
"Arigato kyo, well, i guess you wana be alone then, so... i guess i should go back inside and plan what i'm making for dinner! you all are gonna have a great meal this afternoon! and don't worry, i won't make anything with leeks!" she turned around to start heading back torwards the ladder.  
  
"and one more thing!" he yelled after her. she stopped at the edge of the roof.  
  
"i swear, if that damn nezunmi does ANYTHING to you, i'll-" she cut him off, and smiling reassuredly, "heh, don't worry! he won't!" "i-i know... i'm just sayin...if you ever need anything, just, don't be afraid to ask me. i am here for ya, you kno." she smiled, "thank you for thinking about me, kyo-kun." as she went down, he stared back at the sky. 'sigh at least she's happy, and i guess that's all that really matters to me...i shouldn't be so selfish with Tohru. just because i hate that damn Yuki, it shouldn't get in the way of what Tohru wants. i mean, if she wants to be with that rat...i shouldn't stop her.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
yeah yeah, i know its kinda boring now, but next chapter, Rika get's in the picture... Who is she? you'll have to wait... go me!  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	6. A rude intruduction

**A rude introduction**

hey, it's been, a while, that's because i've been too busy (a/n:to lazy) too write stuff, but luckily, my "muse" ms. princess dannie, practicaly wrote this chapter for me! yay! go you! lol, yeah, i had ideas, but did'nt feel like writing, so i gave them to her and she made up the details, VOILA! chapter six is up and at emm! yay!  
  
The breeze was gentle, and the sun warm on kyo's face. feeling more relaxed that upon arriving to the roof, he resumed his stretching out. the warmth and quiet began to work their magic on the neko. he could feel his eyelids drooping, and resolved to take a catnap. downstairs, tohru smiled as she walked into the living room.  
"yuki! dinner is on the way! I think i want to make an extra sweet desert afterwards too...hmm.." yuki walked up to her to plant a gentle kiss on her nose. Tohru blushed. "well, i know that the strawberries in the garden are ripe for picking."  
"oh! strawberies! that's a wonderful idea yuki! they would taste so delicious!" Tohru said aprovingly. "so you want to help me pick the strawberries, then?"  
"of course tohru." he smiled as she blushed again. "i-i, i still can't get over how you call me by mt first name." she confessed.  
"does it make you uncomfortable?"  
"oh no!" she replied, embarassed. "I really like it, actually." Yuki smiled again, "good," and he took her hand as they walked outside to the garden.  
"it's such a beautiful day today!" tohru exclaimed excitedly in the garden. "The sun's so warm and bright." 'its' like mom is smiling right now. she has so much to smile about, afterall. i have yuki, the man i love, and kyo and all the other sohmas who are like family to me.'  
"so then i'm guessing that your talk with the neko went smoothly?" yuki asked as he began filling his basket with strawberries. tohru joined next to him, nodding "mhm. he knows that no matter what, he''ll alawys be one of my best friends. just like yuki and uo-chan and hana-chan, and all of the other sohmas!"  
"i'm glad." he leaned in closer to her, and she faced him. their lips met in a gentle kiss.  
"i love you so much, tohru."  
"i love you too, yuki." They kissed again and continued on with their work.  
"There, that should be enough strawberries. now let's see, i think i have to go to the store to get everything else i need."  
"i'll go with you."  
"oh no! you don't have to, really."  
"oh, but i want to." He grabbed her basket of strawberries out of her hand, to carry along with his own. his hand then reurned to hers, lifting her hand to his lips as he kissed it. the warmth of his soft touch went up her arm and to her cheeks as they glowed pink.  
"besides," he continued, "i couldn't let you carry the bags home by yourself."  
  
at the grocery store, tohru happily shopped for goodies with yuki. this time they held hands. nearby shoppers would look and smile.  
"look at how happy those two are. they look like they're in love! young love is so preciouse, isn't it?" yuki blushed, overhearing. tohru was humming to herself and didn't notice.  
"does leek soup sound good to you?"  
"um...tohru... remember that kyo hates leeks?"  
"oh yeah!" she blushed, smbarassed. "i keep forgetting..i don't know why it slips my mind everytime. i can make salmon or cod instead then! maybe some miso soup too, he said miso is ok as long as it's in soup right? thank you for reminding me yuki!" with that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. yuki sighed happily to himself. 'normally, i'd purposely not remind her, and let that baka neko suffer. but i know it must have taken a lot for him to accept tohru and i. it means so much to her, his acceptance. ' he gently squeezed her hand as they strolled to the register. 'that's why i love her so much. she's so considerate of other people.'  
  
they made their purchases and started the walk home.  
  
back on the roof, kyo, dazed, opened his eyes and found himself still on the roof. he remembered he had fallen asleep there, and as he stretched, he had an incredibly refreshed feeling. he also felt slightly hungry. he walked past Shigure's study, where the door was open, and he was typing away at something.  
"where's tohru?"  
"ah, hello kyo!" shigure looked at kyo and gave one of those smiles that mildly annoyed the hell out of kyo sometimes. "i believe she and yuki went to the store for dinner supplies. i'm sure they're be back soon."  
"oh." kyo began walking away.  
"unless..." kyo stopped.  
"unless what?" kyo snapped at shigure.  
"unless they decided to stop at a hotel or something long the way...in which case they woulnd't get back tomorrow..."  
"hentai inu," kyo muttered under his breath as he walked away from shigure. he sauntered into the kitchen for some milk. the doorbell rang, and kyo continued drinking his milk out of the carton next to the fridge, waiting for shigure to answer.  
"oh kyo?" he heard shigure yell from his study. "would you get that? i'm awwwfully busy at the moment."  
"whatever." kyo went to answer the door. there standing before him was a girl. she looked about 20, with stylish short brown hair with bold blue streaks and black thick rimmed/kinda dorky glasses. donned in a white tank and khaki cargos, with black and white chucks and a black fisherman hat to top it off. meanwhile, rika also examined this orange haired boy who had answered the door. she thought he was really good looking, though possibly younger than her, probably 18 or so. he had on green cargo pants and a black shirt, and his hair was tousled from being on the roof where it was breezy.  
" um....what the heck do you want?" he asked rudely, still eyeing her. she looked so familiar, but he knew he had never seen this girl before. rika gave kyo a sour arisa-chan like stare, "aren't you the most hospitable?" but then changed her expression to a smile. "I'm looking for Honda Tohru."  
  
just then, yuki and tohru, holding hands, returning from their trip to the store. they stared at the front door "oh kyo, do you have a guest?" tohru asked cheerfully.   
"huh? NO! SHE"S NOT MY GUEST! I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS! SHE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" he shouted.  
  
Tohru had a very confused look on her face, as did yuki and kyo, who the heck was this girl?  
  
haha! i know ur all pissed cause you still don't know who she is, but yeah, i'll put up the next chapter either tonite, or later on this weekend, HAPPY LABOR DAY WEEKEND! i guess... who really celebrates labor day any way? it's just a pointless holiday to get out of work and school...  
  
oh yeah, since dannie is my muse, rika is inspired by her, right down to the dorky glasses!  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	7. What a hottie!

**What a hottie**

There the three stood in front of this stranger, confused. 'who is this girl?'  
  
"Well um..hello. have we met?" tohru asked politely with a confused smile. Rika smiled back, but with a much more cheesy expression than Tohru. she then spoke, almost sounding rude,  
  
"oh seriously tohru! are you that dimwitted? not even recognizing ME! i should feel hurt." she gave a pout. kyo thought to himself 'who the hell is this chick?' she walked over to Tohru and lightly smaked her upside the head. Yuki flinched as Tohru gave yet another goofy, confused smile.  
  
"Seriously, you're way too nice, it's gonna be your own damn fault when somebody kidnapps you, ya'know!" kyo thought, 'hey, isn't that exactly what i said to tohru last year? when momiji and hatsuharu came to school?'  
  
she spoke again.  
  
"and wata you mean you don't recognize me! like i said, it's only been what? three years? how could you forget your only cousin?" tohru still looked puzzled. rika, sighing, finally removed her fisherman hat and glasses. she held a wide grin on her face, and tohru gasped  
  
"RIKA!!". the cousin threw her arms open for a hug. Yuki and Kyo stood there, unsure of what he was supposed to do. yuki had a blank expression. he wasn't sure who this person was, but at least it seemed like someone tohru was happy to see. they watched the girls laugh and chatter. kyo then realized why she looked familiar: she somewhat resembled kyoko, only younger and with brown hair. did tohru have a sister? he wondered. just then, shigure walked out and joined the two boys. he had heard the commotion, but resolved that it was probably the boys tearing apart his home again. but this time, he heard other voices, FEMALE ones. that sent him rushing outside. he saw tohru hugging a very attractive woman. she looked about 20, he guessed. college girls, college girls he thought to himself happily. 'just as good as high school girls, only LEGAL...' he thought. as he walked over to yuki and kyo, he was greeted with snarls. perhaps he had said that last statement out loud.  
rika started to gasp between words,  
  
"umm... yeah... DUH! took you long enough... ok... can you like... let go now... cause i mean... air would be nice...."  
  
"gomen!"Tohru finally let go, and Rika put her hat back on and straightend her glasses  
  
" so then you really haven't changed have you! heh, but i'm glad! i missed the the hell out of you since i was in college! oh, there's so much i need to tell you!"  
  
"so tohru, you know this person?" yuki interrupted politely. the girls stopped chattering and remembered that the boys were standing there watching them.  
  
"so who's this hottie?" rika raised her eyebrows. yuki immediately blushed at rika's forwardness. the man who had arrived with tohru had soft looking skin, and gorgoeus eyes. 'very nice,' she thought to herself.  
  
"ah! gomen! i should introduced everyone shouldn't i? i guess in all the excitement it completely slipped my mind." she pointed as she spoke, "well, everyone, this is my only cousin, on mother's side, rika-chan. Rika, this is yuki sohma, kyo sohma..." she was cut off by tika.  
  
"yeah, i think me n carot top already met."  
  
"don't call me that!"  
  
"whatever you say, carrot top." kyo's face turned red. 'he may be rude, but he's kinda hott...' rika thought to herslef. his body was muscular and tan. 'how does tohru stay so innocent in a house with these two?'  
tohru continued with her introductions.  
  
"and this is..."  
  
"shigure sohma." shigure finished for her. everyone turned to look at the oldest, who had been somewhat quiet the whole time they were outside.  
  
"ah! a cousin, i see, well yes i am shigure, i'm the oldest, welcome to my home. so you're probably in college, ne?" the two boys rolled their eyes.  
rika looked surprised as she nodded. 'an older man?!? he's pretty hott, too. although he 'd look better in something else besides that yukata. so, tohru's living with THREE men?' she looked at her cousin. 'damn she's a pimpstress! i wonder is she's datin any of these guys.'  
  
"well! no point standing outside! i hear rain is expected later today. join us inside, will you?" he smiled at her. kyo flared at the inu, knowing something perverted was in his mind.  
  
"are those your bags?" he pointed to rika's bags by her feet.  
  
"yep."  
  
"kyo, yuki? be dears and carry rika-san's bags inside?" shigure walkedin to the house with the two girls, leaving yuki and kyo with rika's bags. they both glared at shigure's back,; he was too scared to look back at them.  
  
tohru led rika into the living room as the other two boys dragged behinf with rika's belongings. yuki began unloading the groceries that he and tohru had ought for dinner earlier. kyo stood by the kitchen entrance.  
  
shigure comfortably chatted awat to rika. rika, who had once again been admiring kyo, was not paying attention. she heavily sighed. the older male poured out unesccessary informaion to the girl. scorpio, novelist, ten years older then the boys. blood type, hobbies, etc. 'what am i, his shrink? i think this guy needs to get laid or something.' she looked at her cousin. tohru was all smiles, nodding to everything shigure said. finally, she spoke nicely, but dripping with sarcasm,  
  
"that's..nice..."  
  
shigure stopped, taking the hint. he didn't feel embarassed, however, being accustomed to sarcasm from his cousins. kyo was still at the doorway, just listening. he found rika quite rude as well. however, he couldn't blame her. that damn shigure annoyed him too. the only person's voice he hated more than shigure's was that damn aya. he shuddered, just htinking about the hebi's obnoxious laughter.  
  
"tohru?" a voice from the kitchen. yuki emerged into the living room.  
  
"Will your cousin be joining us for dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good. is carrot top cookin?" kyo turned red again.  
  
"if i was the one cooking, i'd make sure to POISON yours!"  
  
"so loving."  
  
haha, hey, sorry took so long, dannies been slaking with my editing... haha, just kinding, but yeah, sorry again!  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	8. Cooking up a storm

**cooking up a storm**

disclaimer: i don't own fruits basket...but if ONLY i owned hatori's sexy self...  
  
rika taggged along with tohru as she prepared for dinner. miso soupl was already cooking in the pot as she readied the wok for veggie-lo-mein stirfry. Rika watched with much interest. she couldn't cook to save her life, when she was in college she stocked up in cold cereal, top ramen, take-out, and pizza. witnessing someone actualy cook real food was so interesting. 'the men must REALLY love having her around.'  
  
"geez tohru, since when have you been one with the culinary arts?" tohru turned off the burner.  
"what do you mean?" tohru blushed, trying to remain modest as she threw some mushrooms into the wok. it made a sizzling noise and a sultry aroma as she threw in other chopped goods from the cutting board. Rika nearly felt ecstacy when the aromas filled the kitchen and engulfed her.  
  
"wow.. i wish i could cook..." Rika breathed in a fresh whiff, "ah...it smells so good.you'd make a good wife someday." 'i wonder which of the men are fighting for the role of her husband.'  
  
tohru gave a large grin at this compliment. She finally added the already soft lo-mein to the wok, added soy souce and seasoning, and began stirring fiercly.  
  
"thanks rika!" she heard rika's stomach make a sound of approval. "wow... you must be hungry!" rika instinctively covered her stomach with her hands... slightly embarassed.  
  
"gomen for taking so long! i'll try to hurry. can u bring me that big white serving dish over there?"  
"sure. this one?" she asked, holding up the large dish.  
"yep." tohru turned off the burner and scraped the contents of the wok into the dish.  
  
"don't worry rika. i'm almost done here, then we can eat!until then would you help me set the table?" rika nodded, getting hungrier by the minute. she hadn't eaten much before she came to visit, and the sweet smells of tohru's concoctions weren't helping any.  
  
tohru went into the pantry and took a small bag of crackers out. she handed them to rika.  
  
"take these to hold you over."  
"thanks." rika munched on the crackers while they finished setting the table. tohru walked back into the kitchen to check on the salmon. it was done. she turned off the oven and took the heavy pan out. rika had already put the lo-mein dish, pot of soup, teapot, and the rice cooker into the center of the table. as tohru placed the pan down, she remembered that she still needed desert!  
  
she looked into the fridge to see what she could find. all she found was a plain cheese cake she had bought the day before... it could work, but it was lacking... she took it out and set it on the counter. she browsed through the fridge to see what she could fo to liven up the desert... just then...  
  
"ah hah! strawberries! here they are...hmm i forgot that me n yuki had picked these." along with the fresh strawberries she and yuki picked, and took out a bottle of chocolate syrup as the finishing touch.  
  
"yo cuz, gotta take a piss!"  
"mhm..." tohru didn't take notice. she took the cheese cake out of the packaging, and drizzled a little chocolate over it. she then took her strawberries to the sink to wash, and to the cutting board to be cut.  
  
"viola! desert!" she smiled to herself as she called everyone to the table. "dinner is ready!"  
  
rika wandered aimlessly through the hallway, looking for the bathroom. she was about to open the foor to her right, when it opened and the red head emerged.  
  
"oh, its you."  
"nice to see you too."  
"bitch."  
"your mama."  
"what the fuck! you think you can come to OUR house and say whatever the hell you want to me? I'll take you DOWN, woman."  
"maybe later, before i piss myself." Kyo's face turned red.  
"so yeah, where's the bathroom then?"  
"find it yourself!"  
  
"well, if she doesn't find it in time, you're the one cleaning up the mess," yuki commented as he stepped out of his room.  
  
"Miss Muyo, it's the door across from Shigure's. Shigure's room is that open door." rika smugly looked at kyo.  
  
"thank you EVER so much yuki."  
"you're welcome." rika strolled to the bathroom as yuki walked downstairs, having heard tohru's dinner call. he walked past kyo, who muttered under his breath,  
"kuso nezumi."  
  
kyo couldn't stand that girl. she was like the exact opposite of thoru. at the same time though, her outlandish-ness sparked some interest in him. like she was purposely trying to defy him. it was a good change from tohru, who ended up crying and saying "gomen!" over and over. and then kyo would feel like an idiot for upsetting her, and have to apologize.  
  
kyo hadn't realized he'd been standing there still pondering for awhile. rika had already finished, and started back down the hallway.  
  
"waiting for me? oh, how gentleman-like of you for a change."  
"go to hell."  
"only if you'll accompany me." rika held out her arm for kyo. he stared at it a second.  
  
"you gonna escort me downstairs like a good boy or not?" kyo grumbled but reluctantly linked arms with the girl. rika couldn't help but think about the firm muscular arm linked around hers. she was having fun torturing the red head.  
  
"i still think you're a bitch."  
"and i think you're a dickhead."  
  
downstairs, the table was mildly quiet kyo was glaring at rika, while she smirked down into her soup.  
  
"tohru, your food rocks."  
"yes, our little flower is quite the chef. so rika, what are you here for exactly?" asked shigure.  
  
"uh, yeah. i'm in a band called Twisted Revolution. I'm the lead singer, sometimes secondary guitar."  
  
"that sounds like a retarded name."  
SLAP a hunk of smily miso met kyo's cheek. he looked with firey eyes at rika, who triumphantly sat there, with her spoon still held upright.  
  
"slipped. sorry."  
"slipped my ass!" kyo picked some miso out of his soup and was about to fling it.  
  
"really baka neko, are you so childish as to engage in a food fight?" the nezumi interceded.  
  
"that witch started it!"  
"name calling, so much more mature. anyways miss muyo, please continue."  
  
"yeah, well, anyways, we're playing a gig a few days from now...Tuesday. Its downtown. i check the area out. there's this one WIERD costume shop nearby. nurse outfits and school girl stuff. its kinda...perverted."  
  
"ah yes. that would actually belong to our cousin ayame, yuki's older brother." shigure piped. yuki groaned. 'he didn't HAVE to mention that he was directly related to me...'  
  
"figures. so, carrot top, you into that kinky stuff?" the neko's face turned red.  
  
"dammit woman! shut up!"  
  
"so like i was sayin. Tuesday. I came to see tohru...wondering if i could crash...but i didn't know she was staying in someone else's house...i guess i could get a hotel..."  
  
"what! of course not!" shigure exclaimed. "you'll stay here in tohru's room. we couldn't dare send you away. now us boys are graced with the presence of TWO beautiful females." the neko and nezumi looked at the inu, rolling their eyes again.  
  
"well carrot top! looks like it'll be a slumber party!"  
"kami...kill me now..."  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	9. Midnight Snack

**Midnight snack**

hey hey hey! its' dannie. yeah, i'm typing this one. i had the idea for this chapter awhile ago. it was just a matter of writing it. and knowing where to put it. i wrote it as part of a chapter at first, but it kinda turned into a whole chapter. and maria liked it. so yeah. i wrote this one.  
  
disclaimer: hatorihott. sadly, hatorinot mine.  
  
"alrighty tohru. off to brush my teeth!"  
"okies." rika left the room. yuki walked in a couple minutes later.  
  
"hello yuki." tohru smiled warmly. Yuki walked up to his angel, putting his arms delicately around her waist, but not close enough to transform.  
  
"i wanted to say goodnight before miss muyo comes back."  
"mmm...goodnight yuki" yuki leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. it was gentle and lush, and she responded by leaning into it. gently continuing to knead their lipds together, their kiss became slightly more intense. tohru opened her mouth to welcome yuki's exploring tongue.  
  
"AHEM."  
  
the couple jumped back. rika was standing by the door, looking at the two with an amused expresson. yuki and tohru both blushed; yuki squeezed tohru's hand.  
  
"goodnight tohru." yuki hurredly left. rika's eyes followed him, and after he had left, she walked back to the entrance of tohru's room to look into the hallway. yuki was shutting the door to his room, and kyo had just opened the door of the bathroom. he scowled at rika as he walked past her.  
  
"so, do i get like a goodnight kiss?"  
"fry in hell." ooh..she liked a resistant one. she smiled to herself as she walked back in tohru's room.  
  
a couple hours later into the night, everyone was asleep but rika. she was smiling to herself about what she had winessed; her cousin, her innocent tohru, getting some tongue!  
  
"tohru! psst..tohru..you awake?"  
"un..uh.. is something wrong rika?"tohru replied groggily.  
"yo, just wondering..do you get a lotta action or something in this house?" tohru sat up straight, flustered by that comment.  
  
"huh?"  
"well, i mean, is yuki like your boyfriend or do they all want you? or like, do all three like...go for EACH OTHER too? DAMN...that'd be hot!!!" rika was excited.  
  
"uh um..well hoenstly..i don't think any of them are uh...um. gay..."  
  
"haha...especially not yuki, ne?" tohru blushed, and stammered, "um..well uh..me and yuki are uh..." she didn't know quite how to say it...since she had never said it aloud.  
  
"i guess...we're together."  
  
"aww! my tohru is gorwing up!"  
"huh what? i um..uh."  
"so tell me, what are you still here?"  
"what?" tohru was puzzled.  
  
"well, if you're together, why aren't u sleeping in yuki's bed? is it because i'm here?"  
  
"uh..i never sleep in yuki's room...actually we only recently...um.. uh... we've only been a couple for... not very long..." her cheeks were crimson red, even in the darkness.  
  
"but i really do love him. i do. i've loved him forever...and i guess he did too...love me i mean! not...love himself... but yeah. i guess we finally confessed to each other. and well, here we are, and we're so happy now!" she smiled, her grin spreading from ear to ear.  
  
"get out now."  
"huh?" tohru looked blank.  
"go to yuki's room tohru! you're a young couple..." she winked, although tohru probably couldn't see it in the darkness"... i think you would enjoy being in there rather than being stuck here with me."  
  
"so... i'm supposed to just randomly walk into yuki's bed and go to sleep?"  
  
"well, i guess you don't have to sleep..." tohru didn't catch that. her cousin sighed.  
  
"whatever! just go! cmon." rika got out of bed, dragging tohru out by her hand. she led her out into the hallway, and stopped in front of yuki's door. tohru took a deep breath, opened the door, walked in, and shut the door behind. 'Finally, i have a bed all to myself!' rika thought to herself happily. 'Anyways, while i'm up, might as well grab a midnight snack.' she quietly slipped downstairs. a light was already on in the kitchen.  
  
rika saw kyo, shirtless, chugging milk from the carton. her eyes examined the ripped, tan stomach. 'he's so hott...'  
  
"why the hell you up?" she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath while taking in kyo in his rumpled state. she regained composure.  
  
"midnight snack. can't sleep." kyo had thought he had seen her glance him up and down, but it could have been his wishful imagination. she grabbed the milk from his hand and took a sip. 'milk certainly does HIS body good!' she thought, smiling to herself. kyo meanwhile, tried not to look at her. he had to admit, she looked cute in her satin pajama set. it wasn't seductive or anything, it was a pants and tank set. but it made her look tiny and adorable, rather than her normally tomboyish self. he took the carton back and finished the rest off with a quick swig.  
  
"don't hog it all woman."  
"well SORRY, carrot top." kyo gave another scowl.  
  
"you REALLY like to get on my nerves, don't you?"  
"indeed." rika couldn't help but notice that kyo had a tiny milk mustache. without watning, she moved closer and kissed him. she nibbled at his upper lip. kyo, taken back by shock, was too stunned to react. by the time he came to his senses, rika had already stopped.  
  
"you had a little milk on your mustache. thought i'd get it off for you. anyways, off to bed for me!" and with that she was gone.  
  
meanwhile, tohru walked over to yuki's bed. by moonlight, she could see him peacefully sleeping, his lips slightly parted. she wanted to lean down and kiss them so badly. instead she walked to the other side of the bed and slowly climbed in. yuki woke up, sensing another body in his bed. he turned around to see tohru sleepily smiling at him.  
  
"hope you don't mind i decided to join you." yuki smiled.  
  
"not at all."  
  
putting a pillow on his stomach as a barrier, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. he pulled her hair back over her ears, and kissed the part of her forehead now revealed.  
  
"goodnight tohru."  
"goodnight yuki." and within minutes the two lovers were asleep.  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	10. Getting Cozy slight lemon

**Getting cozy (slight lemon)**

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME GREEEEEEN! haha no that has nothing to do with the story, we're just spastic about lime green right now. anyways, tis dannie again. maria bought a lime green hair scrunchie. those scrunchie's that look like hair extensions... and this one's LIME GREEEEEEN! how frickin awesome is that? very awesome. anyone who thinks otherwise... be glad i don't know who you are.  
  
anyways, yeah dannie here. i wrote chapter 9, and maria started chapter 10. i continued it, and then decided... that i wanted to do the beginning too. so the middle is maria's...the edges are mine (my first lemon! wheee!)and the whole roof stuff.  
  
disclaimer: hatori still not mine. and btw, hatori's only in here for a short scene. he's so hott... so me n maria decided he must make a cameo appearance. so yeah. hatori's still hott, but he's still not mine. sadness. tear  
...drools  
  
onward with the story!

the sun began to rise, emitting a reddish tint as tohru sleepily opened her eyes. she remembered then that she was in yuki's room, and turned over to look at him. 'he must have accidentally transformed last night,' she thought.  
  
yuki was naked, sleeping on top of his clothes. she found it so cute that he was sleeping so soundly, oblivious to his lack of clothing. she giggled, leaning in to kiss him. yuki stirred. she sat upright, kneeling on her elbows.  
  
"morning sleepy head." yuki opened his eyes, slightly smiling. it was the second time he had been able to wake up and see her smiling at him. he propped himself up on his elbows to return the kiss. it wasn't until til that he realized he realized he was nude. he blushed.  
  
"did i transform last night...?"  
  
"i think you did," she reased. he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. she sat on his stomach with her thighs straddling his hips. they were pressed up against him, as he pulled her closer down to kiss. he broke their kiss, saying  
  
"i don't think its fair if i'm the only one devoid of clothing." with that, their lips returned to each other. yuki's hands went underneath her shirt, feeling the soft flish. his hands slowly moved down to the bottom of her shirt as he lifted it off her head. tohru lifted her arms up to allow the article of clothing to be tossed across the room. apparently she didn't wear a bra to sleep.  
  
soon tohru was also naked, straddling yuki inside herself. he moaned into her kiss as she grinded herself into his lower abdomen, trying to take in as much of his length as possible. she thrust foward and down rhythymically.  
  
yuki, his hands on tohry's hips, tighetned his grip as he felt he was getting close. he didn't want to break the kiss, despite the fact that both of them needed air.  
  
he felt he was suffocating. he finally moaned loudly and gasped for air, having reached his climax. his nails had dug into the flesh slightly above tohru's hipbone.  
  
tohru, who's posture had been erect after breaking the kiss, arched her back and feel to mush beside yuki. she was breathing heavily, trying to suck in as much air as her lungs could take. yuki, who had been able to start breathing less heavily, turned towards his princess. they boths miled, and yuki began tracing small invisible patterns along her stomach with light kisses. tohru moaned through her heavy breathing. her fingers moved through his hair as he continued to caress her stoomach with kisses. he looked up and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"mm..." she replied sleepily. the sun was almost completely up by now. she heard a door in the hallway open, and then close.  
  
"it must be kyo."  
"hmm?"  
"i think kyo is up yuki." yuki laid down beside her. he kissed her shoulder.  
"mmmkay."  
  
"i beter get up and start making breakfast. ooh...and i think i'd better shower, too." she kissed yuki on the forehead as she got out of bed. she couldn't find her shirt or pants anywhere, and so resolved to put on one of yuki's school shirts. yuki had to admit, seeing her in nothing but his school shirt started to arouse him again.  
  
"you should wear the tie, too." he teased. she found the white tie and sloppily fixed it around her neck. to yuki, it was hott. she walked back to the bed and kissed him again.  
  
"i'm going back to my room for clothes."  
"you won't wake your cousin up?"  
"nah. i seriously doubt it."  
  
all but rika sat at the breakfast table.  
  
"no rika?" shigure inquired, feigning disappointment.  
  
"oh, she's still sleeing. the only reason i didn't wake her was because as i remember from when we were younger... she isn't a morning person..." they looked at tohru with interest. she continued.  
  
"yeah, one time she nearly broke my arm just because i KNOCKED on the door... more cranky than you think yuki could ever be." the three men were shocked.  
  
"of course our little flower would know something about yuki when he gets out of bed," shigure smirked. yuki slapped him. kyo groaned.  
  
"i really didn't need to hear that! i'm going outside."  
  
rika sleepily opened her eyes. 'eh..morning sucks...it means you have to get up...boo...'  
  
she rolled over to look at the clock on tohru's night stand, it was already 10:30. she got up and stretched out her back as she yawned.  
  
putting on her glasses, she walked out of the room, went down the stairs and didn't realize she had to pee until she neared the bottom.  
  
"dammit!" she exclaimed when she stumbled over the last step. this had everyone jump in their seat, they looked out into the living toom from where they were seated. they saw a VERY tired rika walking pass the doorwat with her head down as she slowly dragged her feet.  
  
kyo sighed in sarcasm and was about to turn back to his food.  
  
"such a pleasant girl to look at."  
  
rika stopped in the middle of the doorway. picking up her head and giving kyo a death glare as if he were the only one in the room, "shut up and bite me, you loser..." she spat sharply, but calm, she put her head back down and proceded to the toilet room.  
  
tohru and shigure sat eyes wide open as yuki simply shrugged. 'heh, i don't blam her, that baka neki could use some manners when it comes to greeting people in the morning,' thought yuki to himself.  
  
kyo passed cautiously before taking another bite of food, then he came to his sense realizing yuki was at the table, not plunging him down. that death glare was super strong.  
  
when rika was done with her, uh.. business, she decided to rinse off her face. it usually helped her wake up. she wiped her face off with a towel and left for the kitchen. kyo, shigure, and yuki were already done and gone, tohru was there picking up dishes.  
  
"hey tohru, where are the guys?" tohru looked up.  
  
"oh they just finished eating. shigure's working on his computer, kyo's out training, and yuki's in the garden."  
  
"oh, i see,"  
"well there's still plenty of food here, so help yourself!"  
  
"you know i will." she grinned at tohru.  
"ok, i'll just clean up the boys' mess."  
"ok."  
  
rika had finished her meal. 'ok, what to do now...' she thought looking around the house. 'time to go exploring!' she came across shifure, who was typing awat at something.  
  
"yo, sorry to bother you, but what are you doing?" she asked curiously. "you look all serious, but yesterday you were all laughs, what gives? something important?"  
  
shigure looked up to see rika.  
"oh, i'm just trying to finish up this last chapter..." he looked back down to his computer screen. Mii had sworn to kill him if he didn't. he gulped, then turned his gaze to rika, who was now looking at the book shelf; she picked out one of his novels and began to read. shigure looked flustered.  
  
"oh well..you see, that's not really my..." rika ignored him as she walked out of the room with her head in the book.  
  
"interesting..." was all he heard. shigure was frozen,'what a strange lady!' he thought before returning back to his work. 'although, its pretty hott.'  
  
rika continued to explore the house. upstairs in the hallway, she walked past tohru's room and into kyo's. she opened the door and peered in. it was a mess, clothes and schoolbooks had been thrown around. she walked over to the window.  
  
just below her, kyo was outside training. he didn't notice there was an audience watching from his room. the morning sun made his hair blaze, and tiny drops of sweat dripped down his chin. rika couldn't help but drop her jaw. 'he's so concentrated. there's a passion in his eyes...' kyo stopped to wipe off his eyebrow.  
  
that's when he felt like he was being watched. he looked up at his window, but by then, rika had already made her way to tohru's room to get dressed and indulge in some reading. he shook his head, feeling paranoid, and went back to his training.  
  
hours later, someone came to the door downstairs. rika, engrossed in shigure's novel, lifted her head from the book. she could hear shigure loudly talking to someone.  
  
"ah! ha-san! you came to visit me? sniff...sniff... i feel so loved!"  
"hmph. you know i only came here for yuki's monthly checkup." rika heard a voice she didn't know. she left the room and stopped at the top of the stairs.  
  
"-sigh-... i see how it is. come to see yuki but not poor me!"  
"precisely." the man shigure was talking to was tall. he had uneven black hair covering one eye. the one eye rika could see was green, full of mystery. 'this guy looks like he lost something,' she thought, feeling sorry. even though he had a serious sadness to him, rika still found him attractive. he looked in need of a hug.  
  
hatori looked up and saw a girl watching from the top of the stairs. shigure's eyes followed.  
  
"oh rika! didn't see you up there. i'd like you to meet hatori sohma." another cousin? she thought. "ha-san, this is rika. she's tohru's cousin, she's staying here." hatori looked at his cousin, who seemed happy with that last statement. hatori looked at the young girl. she certainly didn't look as timid as tohru, with her blue streaks. she walked up to him.  
  
"hello." she said sweetly. he nodded,  
"hello."  
  
"anyways, yuki's in the garden" shigure informed, as tohru walked in.  
  
"oh ha-san! hello." tohru said cheerfully.  
  
"hello tohru-san."  
"tohru, will you go get yuki from the garden?"  
  
"oh, ok!" tohru left the room. rika, not sure what to say to the expressionless man,said "nice to meet you," and walked back upstairs.  
  
downstairs, shigure looked at his friend.  
"that's the first time she hasn't really talked much..."  
  
upstairs, rika plopped down on tohru's bed. she picked up the novel, and sighed. 'this book is really good, but its so gorgeous outside.' she stared at the clouds outside of tohru's window. 'i shouldn't sit on my ass all day reading, when there's sun to soak up... i know! i'll sit on my ass and read OUTSIDE!' she walked to tohru's balcony, and climbed up to the roof.  
  
"yuki!" yuki looked up from his work. he saw tohru coming towards him.  
  
"yes?" he kissed her and she blushed.  
"um..tori-san is here for you checkup." yuki groaned.  
  
"oh...right. well, i guess i should go in then, ne?" he looked at his dirty clothes.  
"i should probably get clean first." she giggled, and yuki leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
'hatori's here?' kyo heard him downstairs checking up on yuki. 'this house is becoming a little too inhabited for my liking.' he decided to go to his favorite spot. however, upeon climbing onto the rood, he saw HER. rika was on her stomach, reading abook.  
  
"what the hell are you doing up here!"  
"uh...what's it look like carrot top? i'm reading."  
"well yeah but why you gotta do it up here?"  
"i didn't realize i couldn't. i don't see you name written anywhere on the shingles, kyo."  
  
kyo sat down, complaining to himself. this girl made him feel a mush of different , annoyance...slight curiosity...  
  
"great. not even the rood's all to myself anymore." he laid back.  
  
"well...i CAN leave... i mean. if its your territory." she said quietly. kyo sighed.  
  
"i guess..you don't have to go. i mean, you were just reading and stuff. so i guess its not like.. you're being loud or anything..." rika smiled and said loudly,  
  
"good! cuz i wasn't planning to leave anyways!" kyo shook his head, but eventually a smile crept onto his face.  
  
"you really are a bitch."  
  
what surprised kyo was when rika decided to get comfortable. rika laid down perpendicular to him, her head resting on his stomach. he momentarily flinched, worried that she would adjust herself and he'd transform. 'whatever, its' not like she's hugging me.'  
  
"you comfortable?" he said dryly. she smiled back at him and nodded her head. she continued with her reading. kyo had to admit, he liked the warmth on his stomach. he stared up at the clouds. it was different, having someone else up there with him. it was still quiet. but after awhile, the silence made him feel awkward. with someone else up there with him, he felt like he should say something. but he didn't wanna disturb her, she looked so calm reading. it was a rare moment that she wasn't being loud or insulting him. finally he spoke.  
  
"don't tell me that's a shigure novel." rika looked up.  
  
"mhm. i plucked it off his book shelf."  
"so what does he write about?"  
"oh, nothing. nothing you'd be interested in."  
"how would you know!" he tried to snatch the book, but rika was too quick.  
  
"ah ah..." he playfully kept trying to steal the book from her. she giggled, which made kyo's ears turn red.  
  
"its probably all gross and hentai anyways. that damn shigure's a pervert."  
  
"well, its a mushy romance story. the perv's a really good writer. and yeah, there's some citrus."  
"ew. you're right. i don't wanna read any of that mushy love crap. its so girly."  
  
"yes. and far as i can tell, i'm a girl." they both laughed.  
  
"yeah, leave it to that baka inu to write something girly."  
  
"i have a question. why do you call him an inu? and why does yuki call you a neko?" kyo froze up, stuttering.  
"uh...um...well... WE JUST DO OK! you have a problem with that!?" kyo relplied snappishly. rika just laughed, making kyo's ears even redder.  
  
"nicknames eh? its ok carrot top. i can kinda see you as a cat. you would be so cute."  
  
"i am NOT cute!" which only made rika laugh more. even kyo had to smile. her smile was like tohru's, it just had the ability to make you forget why you were angry.  
  
"anyway, back to my reading!" rika settled back down and continued reading. kyo, almost by instinct, began to gently tread his fingers through her short hair, retreating his gaze to the sky. rika tingled as the neko's hands ran through her hair. she didn't mind it at all.  
  
soon...kyo heard the girl drop her book. she had dozed off. not wanting to wake her, he let her lay there still on his stomach. she turned on her side, eyes closed, facing toward him, and slightly curled up with her knees slightly pulled in. kyo stared at her sleeping figure. 'she looks so cute like that...' he couldn't help but feel nice, that someone would feel comfortable enough to fall asleep on him. he rested his head back down completely. the fluffly patterns of the clouds eventually lured the neko into another catnap.  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it! 


	11. You're cuter as a cat

**You're cuter as a cat**

whooo. its dannie again. yeah. maria puts me in charge of typing it up when she doesnt feel like. once again, we both wrote different parts of this story.  
  
disclaimer: i love hatori. i wish he were mine. if only.  
  
time passed by, and yuki accompanied tohru as she took down the clean sheets she had washed to dry.  
  
"tohru?"  
"yes, yuki?"  
  
"you know, i've been thinking, we've never really been on a date yet, have me?"  
  
"huh? oh well..." tohru stammered. "i guess you're right..."  
"tohru," yuki dropped the basket of clean sheets and from behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist. he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear,  
  
"let's go on a date, just us."  
  
tohru turned her head and looked up at him lovingly. she blushed to see him smiling back and kissed his chin.  
  
"hmm... that's a great idea. i suppose we could, but when?"  
  
"tonight."  
"tonight? but what about every one else?" she looked up at him with concern. he gave her a devilish smirk.  
  
"that inu and the neko can take care of themselves, and as for muyo-sam, i think she's proven to us all that she can handle herself." tohru smiled again,  
  
"heh, that's true. well then, i guess its a date!" she said cheerily. yuki gave her another smile; he leaned down to kiss her, and tohru stood on her toes to return the kiss.  
  
it had been ahile since shigure had heard anyone in the house. he got up from his computer and stretched. he decided to find the four youngsters.  
  
he walked into the living room to find it empty. there were no smells in the kithen, so tohru wasn't cooking. he looked out the window to the backyard and saw tohru and yuki by the clothes line. at the moment, it didn't look like they were taking down linens. yuki was behind her, arms wrapped around her waist while whispering something into her ear. 'hmm..i COULD be mean and go outside. but i'm too lazy.'  
  
he walked away and started up the stairs. 'two down, two more to go.' he couldn't hear any shower running, or any snoring in the bedrooms. 'i would hope muyo-san doesn't snore,' he chuckled to himself. he knew he should search the roof for the neko.  
  
'ugh. i'm getting too old for this,' he thought as he finally reached the roof. he smiled, at what he found.  
  
kyo had fallen asleep. but what had amused him was rika sleeping on top of him. she was curled up with her head on his stomach. her head was slightly cradled into one of kyo's arms. shigure turned to head back into the house.  
  
'oh boo,' he mockingly thought to himself. 'kyo-kun beat me to her.'  
  
rika opened her eyes only to see clouds in the sky. it was getting late, and the sky looked slightly darker than when she fell asleep earlier.  
  
'how long have i been sleeping?' she lifted her arm so that her wrist was in view. she looked at her watch to read that it was a few minutes pass four. 'hmm..i 've been asleep for an hour? well, it was pretty comfy up here.' she turned her head to see the face of a sleeping kyo.  
  
'oh that's right, i was reading and got comfortable.' she thought about how surprised he looked when she had nestled her self with him.  
  
'hmm...he looks so cute sleeping.'  
  
she scooted up closer and layed her head on his chest. she could hear his heartbeat; it made her smile for some reason. rika saw how the light wind had played with his hair. she propped herself up with her arm resting on his firm chest. with her free hand, she swept back his flying hair, resting her hand at the back of his head.  
  
suddenly, rika felt something grab on to her wrist. she looked down to see it was kyo's hand.  
  
"do you always touch people in their sleep?" rika quickly looked back to see kyo's face, his eyes were still closed. she leaned forward. 'did he just say something?'  
  
"just wake up?"  
  
kyo moved forward, colliding into a kiss with rika. she was taken by surprise, but didn't stop him. they continued kissing, until kyo opened his eyes and realized just what he was doing. he broke the kiss and sat up to face him. they just stared at each other. he looked into her confused green eyes, she looked into his also confused maroon eyes.  
  
they didn't realize it, but they were so drawn to each other, unknowingly getting closer. they continued to stare in silence until they slowly closed the gap between them. they continued to lean forward, and soon their lips were touching again. when rika's mouth was slightly parted, kyo took it as an invitation to explore her mouth with his tongue. rika put her arms around his neck as she put his around her waist. he tried to keep his distance from her, but he desperately wanted to hold her, and had a feeling she wanted to do the same.  
  
'who would've expected this? does he really like me? the other night i was just teasing, is this payback? no it can't be. i'm liking this too much. but...why is he holding back? its like..he doesn't want to hold me too close.'  
  
without warning, rika broke the kiss and pulled him in. kyo didn't know what was going on until he felt her embrace.  
  
'this feels nice!' she thought.  
  
'she's so warm, wait.. why haven't i-'  
POOF  
  
a cloud of orange smoke scattered on the roof top and rika found herself holding an orange cat.  
  
rika was wide eyed. she looked down at the cat in confusion. 'where was kyo? what's with this cat? his clothes are all over the place!'  
  
"kyo?"  
  
kyo looked up at her in his cat form, he saw a hurt and confused look in her eyes. he looked away yelling "dammit!"  
  
rika gasped; she stood up and put the cat on the roof.  
  
"kyo? is that you in there? wh-what happened?" she whispered, trying to remain calm. kyo let out a sigh.  
  
"well, at lteast you're not too freaked out. tohru could've killed herself when SHE found out."  
"huh? ok kinda confused here, what? how? why?" rika sat back down, and stared at the cat. kyo let out another sigh.  
  
"ok, so-"  
POOF  
There kyo stood naked before rika. and because she was much less modest and very much more forward than her cousin, she looked him up and down and grinned.  
  
"nice, VERY nice!"  
kyo wasn't one to blush, at least not in front of people. he turned around; rika was now looking at him from behind. her smile widened. 'just as good,' she thought contentedly.  
  
"uh, do you mind?"  
"oh no! not at all!" she said sarcastically. still smiling, she leaned back onto the roof and propped herself up with her elbows. he turned to look at her again and found her smiling ear to ear.  
  
"what the hell are you staring at!"  
"the birds and the bees. you, stupid! i'm enjoying the show!"  
"what show?!?!"  
"you know, this cute little show you've been putting on. kissing me in your sleep, turning into a cat, and of course this little naked tease thing you're giving me. i must say, you really know how to entertain your guests!" kyo put his pants on; his shirt had fallen off the roof.  
'lucky for me,' rika thought.  
  
kyo took a deep breath and sat by her side. he didn't look her in the eye until she put her hand on his knee and rested her head on his shoulder. she looked up at him, and he returned the stare. he couldn't help it, he looked down at her neck and went for it. she smiled, but pulled away.  
  
"so, how'd you do it? you know, that little cat trick. i must say, it was really cute. can you do it again?" he looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"what the hell for?" she kissed him and whispered,  
"you know, foul language really isn't neccessary." kyo frowned. she pulled away and pouted her lip.  
  
"please???"  
  
she was so cute, even he couldn't resist. he smiled and hugged her. soon there was a cat in rika's lap purring away.  
  
"aww! so cute!"  
"yeah yeah. bitch." she picked him up and flicked the cat's nose.  
  
"what did i saw about the language eh?" she grinned. kyo gave a kitty looking grin. she hugged the cat and scratched behind his ears. kyo began purring again. rika liked the sound of his purring against her chest; it made her happy.  
  
"tell anyone i purr, and you die."  
"gee, that sounds so threatening coming from a little kitty cat."  
  
after awhile, she felt a drop on her head, and again on her leg. she looked up as it began to rain. kyo groaned.  
  
"the rain makes me really weak." she stood up holding the cat in her arms, and bent down to get her book and his pants. she went down the ladder with everything under one arm. kyo made it easier for her by sitting on her shoulders.  
  
shigure began to hear raindrops pattering on the roof. 'i wonder if they got down,' he thought. he already heard tohru and yuki enter before it began to rain. they were in the living room. he could hear them contemplating something.  
  
"yuki! its raining! oh no, i don't think we can go on out date now." she sounded disappointed.  
  
"nonsense. we'll bring umbrella. we're going to a restarant anyways. besides, maybe it'll stop raining by the time we leave the restaurant. cmon' tohru..." shigure heard a kiss. he smiled.  
  
"pleeeeease tohru?" he heard tohru sigh.  
"ok yuki."  
  
'sigh...lovebirds.' shigure smirked to himself.  
  
rika carried the kitty into his room and set his pants on the bed.  
  
"thanks."  
"you are SO cute as a cat!" she squealed. "how long do you stay as a cat?"  
"for as long as you hug me? i dunno. it only happens when a girl hugs me. yuki and shigure too. look, you can't say anything... i mean, you really shouldn't know and stuff..."  
  
"shh...carrot top, don't worry." she rubbed his back as she set him on his bed. his back arched into her hand. she stopped and looked at the little kitty.  
  
POOF  
to rika's delight was another naked kyo.  
  
"you know, its not polite to stare." rika didn't care.  
  
"you know, i think i like you better as a cat," she teased.  
  
"really now? could a cat do this..." he leaned forward and kissed her.  
"well i guess a cat could, but i wouldn't enjoy it as much." he grinned, and kissed her again.  
  
"oh, keep your pants on."  
"can't keep em on if i'm not wearing them to begin with." it was her turn to giggle. she handed him his clothes.  
  
"sorry about your shirt. we'll get it after it stops raining." kyo had his pants back on, and got up from the bed. he fumbled for a shirt in his dresser. he found another black one and threw it on.  
  
"you know, no one's seen us in a good 2 or 3 hours. we might wanna make an appearance downstairs." kyo nodded.  
  
"let's go then." he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed. they dragged themselves downstairs. it was quiet, with the exception of shigure's computer clacking. he heard his study door open, and saw kyo and rika standing there.  
  
"where's yuki and tohru?"  
"ah. our lovebirds went on their first date. its...so..cute!"  
  
"a date, eh?" rika smiled.  
"so,i guess carrot top should cook then."  
"what! why the hell do I have to cook?"  
"cuz i lack any cooking ability whatsoever."  
  
"some woman you are." that earned him a smack on the head.  
  
"oh kyo, WOULD you be a dear and cook? you wouldn't want your cousin to perish?" kyo walked away.  
"i'm not gonna answer that."  
  
in the kitchen, kyo was making riceballs. rika just watched him. she started smiling.  
  
"what the hell you smiling about?" he looked at her. the teasing smile was secretly driving him nuts.  
"oh nothing. just thinking about how our first kiss was here." kyo blushed.  
  
"yeah...what the hell was with that? you didn't even give me time to react!"  
"not my fault if you're slow." he pretended to get mad. he put down the riceball and kissed her.  
  
"my turn." he pulled her close and nibbled her lip, before she parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter. their tongue danced, and rika instinctively began to move closer. kyo broke the kiss, pushing her back.  
  
"oops. sorry about that. i forgot."  
  
soon the riceballs were finished and kyo and rika headed to tohru's room. they left some cold riceballs for shigure to eat.  
  
upstairs in tohru's room, they sat on the bed.  
  
"soo... you graduate from college...and...you're in a band?"  
"yeah. it was the parentals idea to go to college. it was fun though. i mean, you make friends...and the college parties wwere wild..." kyo looked at her. she nervously chuckled.  
  
"well...the parties made great band gigs." kyo relaxed. rika continued.  
  
"so yeah. i decided... i'm gonna try to find a job i guess. but i'm not giving up my band. i love it too much. and...i came to tohru because i figured she'd take me in no matter what. my parents aren't exactly thrilled i'm gonna continue with my band. i never meant to intrude on your family though. sorry about that..." she paused before going on.  
"...and sorry about giving you a hard time especially. you just have that thing about you that makes you so easy to mess with. its cuz you get so angry everytime...its adorable." she hung her head down slightly... actually embarassed for once. kyo lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.  
  
"its ok."  
  
more cuteness. i'm beginning to feel proud of myself. anyways, i think next chapter maria will FINALLY write. but never fear, i'll still be editing! and yeah. stuff.  
  
.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	12. Strip poker! :D

**Strip poker! D**

HAHAHAHA it's not what you think!!!! the title of this chapter does imply to the story, but trust me, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT YOUR THINKING OF!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own fruit's basket or it's sexy characters... other wise they's be in their 20th season, and america would be reciving mangas weekly, not monthly... stupid translaters take too damn long!  
lol, enjoy!  
  
Tohru and yuki walked in the rain towards downtown. they held each others hand, and tohru stayed close to him, head resting on his shoulder. Yuki held the umbrella over both of them with his other hand.  
  
"so where are we going?"  
"hmm... well theres a sohma resturant here somewhere, it's supposed to be pretty nice..."  
"mm....sounds great!"  
  
they continued walking until yuki stopped. Tohru looked up at Yuki.  
"here it is."  
inside, the couple sat at a small table. a candle glowed between them. Tohru looked around, thinking the place looked familiar. Yuki saw her eyes wandering.  
  
"is something the matter tohru?"  
"Iie! i just feel like i've been here before..."  
the waitress brought them their food. suddely tohru rememberd.  
  
"Ayame brought me here!" yuki froze.  
"what?"  
"oh, remember the day i first met him?"  
yuki grunted, remembering how rude the hebi had been to tohru; and how perverted he was to climb into her dress... 'damn hebi'...  
  
"yes, i remember." was all he said to her.  
"Ah, well this was where he took me to lunch. I suppose it's decorated to look more romantic at night.  
  
"uh.." was all that yuki had to say to that. they returned to their food in silence for a while.  
  
"mm...." tohru finally broke the silence.  
"this food tastes delicious!" she picked up some off her plate with her chop sticks and offerd it to yuki. yuki opened his mouth and took the food in.  
  
" mmm.. yes, it does taste very good, but it's still not as good as your cooking." Tohru blushed. Yuki took some of his food and fed tohru as well.  
  
'Aww.... thought one of the waitresses watching them. She watched to the young lovers. EVEN though they wer young, they didn't look stupid. they really seemed to be inlove. The boy, who had a loving gaze that she knew was reserved for the girl that he was with.  
  
Thoru and Yuki had finished eating. Yuki got the waitress' attention to bring the bill.  
  
"I shouldn't make you pay for it all your self..." tohru began to protest, but Yuki put a finger on her lips. She nodded.  
  
They headed outside. the stars were twinkling, and it had stopped raining.  
  
"oh Yuki! you were right, it did stop raining, and the sky is so clear!" she exclaimed, in a voice so cute , Yuki had to give her a kiss. he took her hand in his and they began to walk down the side walk. There weren't many people around at this time of night.  
  
"tohru, it's still kinda early. Did you want to take a walk around before we head home?"  
  
Tohru nodded, and they continued. they passed a few shops, bakeries, and jewelers... a special little costume shop owned by a certain perverted hebi...  
  
they stopped in front of it, looking at the display. there it was, that cute little outfit that he had dressed tohru in the first time they visited the store. Yuki blushed thinking of how adorable she had looked... then how the hebi ruined the moment by popping out of nowhere...  
  
Yuki looked at the other side of the window display, and saw something that interested him... it was normal longerie, a pale pink slipdress with black lace, it wasn't overly frilly, but rather, Yuki liked it. the thought of his princess...in that...well, he didn't feel clean thinking about it. He would never say that to tohru though. well, Tohru could tell any ways.... she saw the way he looked at it...'mmm... there's an idea... i hope hell be surprised...' Tohru smiled to herself.  
  
"Let's go tohru, I think there still open, and i don't want to see my brother at the moment."  
"then again you almost never do, do you?" she giggled.  
he began to chuckle as well.  
" heh, i suppose that true... lets go home now tohru."  
  
"ok Yuki!"  
  
and off they went home...  
  
yuki and tohru quietly walked in, not wanting to wake anyone up.   
  
"hmm...no take out boxes?" yuki glanced into the kitchen. he then heard something upstairs. what was that noise?   
  
"is...that...laughter?" questioned tohru. they both went upstairs. the laughter was coming from tohru's room. they opened the door to find the other two youths on the floor. rika was on her back laughing, the neko laughing next to her. there were cards on the floor scattered. yuki and tohru stood there staring. kyo finally looked up and grinned.  
  
"tohru, your cousin's a loser."   
"your mama!" the two continued laughing.  
  
"um...you t wo seem to be having fun. what are you doing?"  
"strip poker." rika said with a straight face. but not for long, because it sent her and kyo laughing again.  
  
"nah. its egyptian ratscrew. there was an american who roomed with me...she wa slike half japanese or something. but anyways she taught this to me. and we were playing-"  
  
"yeah," kyo interrupted,   
"and your rabid cousin bit me!"  
"you're just a wuss!"  
  
"no, you're just vicious!" the two couldn't stop laughing. tohru and yuki just looked back and forth between the two. it was rare to see kyo laugh, especially with someone other than tohru. the couple looked at each other, and mentally shrugged it off. they'd ask later. they didn't wanna ruin the one moment that the two kids weren't arguing or calling each other names. they smiled and yuki waved and went to his room. tohru went to her dresser to pull out pajamas.  
  
"well...i hope you guys have fun playing."  
"eh...i think the game's kinda done. we argued over who's cards it was, and then they just...scattered everywhere." rika and kyo had finally stopped laughing...but were grinning.  
  
"ah. well ok. i'm going to get ready for bed." she gave her cousin a hug.  
"good night."  
"night cuz."  
"night kyo."   
"night tohru." she left the room. rika looked over at kyo.  
  
kyo, discreetly so that only rika and him could hear,   
"tell yuki i said good night too..." this set rika off into a quiet chuckle.  
  
"i'd say me n you had a fun time just hanging out, carrot top. i really enjoyed it." she got up, brushed herself off, and also went to get her pajamas. kyo stood up too, taking it as his cue to say goodnight.  
  
"...i think... that i had fun tonight too. the whole day really. well, anyways, goodnight." he went over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. even after he had left, rika could feel where he had kissed her remain on her skin. she changed into her pajamas and laid down. she turned on her side and sighed, thinking about that day.  
  
In the room near hers, kyo was in his boxers lying on his bed as well. he looked at the ceiling, thinking about that day. it was the first day that he had laughed with someone that wasn't tohru. and laughed more. he enjoyed rika's company. she made it easy to talk to her. something abo u ther, he talked to her about some things that he would never even tell the onigiri.   
  
(earlier that night)  
"so, you're a kitty..."   
"yeah."  
"do you like it?"  
"of course not! the cat's an outsider! you know... that zodiac story about the cat who's left out..." kyo looked down. rika nodded, having hear the story before from kyoko.  
  
"and...cuz of it i normally have to ke ep to myself. tohru...she's the first person to look pass that, and try to be my friend even though...i know i got a bad temper."  
  
"so does kyo have a crush on my cousin?"  
"NO! she can STAY with that damn yuki!" he blushed.  
  
"I mean, i guess i might have liked her a little before. but i'm not crazy about her or anything. i'm not into that mushy love stuff. that fily rat is, though. so if they awanna be all mushy together, i don't care long as they don't do it in fron tof me or nothing."  
  
"has kyo ever had a girlfriend?"   
"hell no. kagura would kill anyone who'd try. not like anyone would try anyways." rika raised her eyebrows.  
"kagura?"   
"she's another sohma. she's a psycho, i'm tellin ya. she's all crazy, always telling me she loves me and stuff while tring to choke me at the same time." rika chuckled.  
  
"abusive lover."  
"that crazy woman is NOT my lover!" rika laughed.  
  
"ok ok, i get it."  
"you better." kyo laid down, placing his head on rika's lap. he faced away from her; rika gently began caressing the tendrils of hair that would fall in his face.  
  
"so..how about you?"  
"hmm? well, if you're asking if i'm cursed, no. unles you count my inability to cook..." they both laughed.  
"you couldn't be as bad as the baka inu and nezumi. if it werne't for takeout, shigure would have starved before thoru came." rika laughed.   
  
"the only burden i've ever felt in my life is my parents. they really know how to drag ya down. i wish they were more like tohru's mom. she was amazing." kyo nodded.  
"yeah, all i hear are good things about her."  
"you must not have heard anything from tohru's family then. my parents really didn't like kyoko, they say she was too wild, cuz she was in a gang and stuff. but i loved her. she was so free spirited. growing up, she was like a friend along as being a mother to tohru. and she was like a friend to me too. i didn't see her as my aunt. aunt's are old graying ladies with lotsa cats. kyoko was too cool for that..." rika sighed.  
  
"i bet she would've supported me n my band. i'm just really glad tohru's here for me. she has a lot of qualities like her mother. it makes her lovable."  
  
"but ANYWAYS! a happier topic. i saw you training one day. you were good. not that i know anything about martial arts... but you looked good? i mean, not like...you looked good, but like, you looked like you wre good? um..well. you look good too..." rika had never really stammered like tohru before. kyo just smiled, but rika couldn't see it.  
  
"yeah. one day i wanna go back to the dojo and work there with my...dad."  
"that's awesome." a thought struck kyo.  
"uh...when were you watching me?"  
  
"oh i went snooping the house and stopped at your window."  
"oh." normally kyo would've been mad that the girl had invaded his privacy, but at the moment he was too comfortable to care. at least he wasn't as paranoid as he thought; he really had sensed someone watching him that day.  
  
"this is nice."  
"what is?"   
"talking."  
"mhhm..." replied kyo passively. he was relaxed under rika's touch.  
  
"i think you kinda act like a kitty."  
"whatever." a low resonance emitted from kyo's throat.  
  
"was that a purr?"   
"no."  
"haha...i think it was!"  
  
"oh shut up." kyo smiled again, and once again rika didn't see it. she continued.  
  
"so, tohru must know about the curse too."  
"yeah, i told you that on the roof."  
"boy, i wonder if yuki transforms in bed."  
  
"WHAT?!" kyo shot up and looked at the girl.  
"haha...i guess you didn' tknow. tohru doesn't sleep in here with me. sill carrot top. i mean... i dunno if they SLEEP together, but they sleep together in the same bed... although from their glows i don't think they get muh sleep.." kyo covered his ears. rika giggled and lowered them.   
  
"does that make you uncomfortable kyo?"  
"i think i could've lived without hearing that." kyo pulled rika close to him. her back rested on his lap while her head against her stomach, so that he couldn't transform. his arms remained around her. they remained like that in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"you're so warm to cuddle against..."  
"um..." what should kyo say in response?  
"...thanks?"  
  
"hmm. i can just imagine tohru saying this to yuki too-"  
"DAMMIT WOMAN!? you TRYIN to ruin the moment?"  
"haha not really. i'm just trying to piss you off."  
  
"you ARE a bitch."  
  
(end flashback) rika couldn't sleep. she sighed...missing all the cuddling with kyo. she got up and walked out into the halway. she opened kyo's door. inside, kyo opened his eyes to see someone at his doorway. the figure walked over to his bed and he realized it was rika. she slipped under the covers.  
  
"i know why i like you better as a cat."   
"why's that?" she hugged him, and helda little kitty in her arms.  
"cuz you're so huggable!" and kyo curled into her arms and they both went to sleep.

i told you... nothing to do with the title... you and your sick little mind of yours.... tisk tisk... for shame....

.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	13. The Twisted Revolution

**Twisted revolution**

The next morning, Rika woke up in Kyos bed. She smiled to herself, and sighed,  
"Morning carrot top."but kyo wasn't there. she looked up.she propped herself on her elbows to look at her watch. it   
said 9:12. 'hmm... i'm up early...' she thought.'  
  
she lazily sauntered to the balcony,and looked down. there he was, training of  
course. she smiled,  
'hmm... how hot would that be if he was training...say...shirtless?' and headed down the stairs. she could smell tohrus  
cooking. she slowly walked over to were she was standing, and from behind  
her, plopped her chin on Tohru's shoulder.  
  
"hey, what's cookin cousin? literally..." tohru jumped. she turned around to see her blue streaked cousin smiling, her hair a mess.  
"ahh! Rika? you scared me... good morning! you're up early, aren't you?" rika shrugged.  
"heh, i guess i am, but what about you two? you guys always early birds? and ...  
where yuki?" she asked as she lazily walked to the counter, leaning her back  
against it.  
  
"well, i'm up to cook breakfast. and well yuki... he's still sleeping...  
he's not exactly a morning person. much like you. he'll fight anyone who  
messes with him while he's still groggy! well, except for me, but especially  
kyo."  
"Really? he's always seems so calm all the time." Rika was shocked.  
"Yeah, belive it or not, but he can even beat Kyo! and kyo is really strong  
too, but Yuki doesn't train as much as kyo does. It ins't as important him  
as kyo."  
"wow... yeah...martial arts seems to be kyo's thing."  
"mmhmm... but kyo, he loves it. Martial arts is one of his passions, he's  
very dedicated to it. His dream is to become a master and run the dojo with  
Kazuma."  
"Kazuma?"  
"Oh, that's kyo, yuki, kagura and hatsuharu's master, he trained them since  
they were very young."  
"Oh... Hatsu-Haru is...?"  
"oh, that's another cousin."  
"oh... well then continue.."  
"oh, right! like i said, Kyo is very dedicated. He even ran away for three  
months just to train with his master in the mountains, just the two of   
them..."  
"interesting..."  
"uh-huh, he's out training now, he get's up as early as i do to train, then   
sometimes after breakfast he goes out to train again."  
"hmmm...."  
  
Rika got up from where she was standing and went out onto the porch. she sat  
down indian style, with her legs crossed on the edge of the porch. She  
watched kyo with amazement.  
  
As Kyo worked on his forms, he turned to go to his next position. he faced  
the porch to see rika staring at him.  
"oh, so you're awake then?" he asked sweating bullets. rika nodded.  
"mhm."  
he picked up a towel that he had previously placed there and wiped the  
dripping sweat off his face and neck. he walked over to her and sat beside   
her.  
  
"You aren't gonna go all psycho on me like yesterday  
are you?"  
Rika laughed. " no, sorry about that, i'm sensitive when i'm really tired  
like that."  
"heh, i can tell!"  
  
he began to lean in foreward to kiss her, but she pushed him away,  
"EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!" she squealed.  
"What?!?" kyo said annoyed.  
"ugh! you're all gross and sweaty! i'm not gonna kiss you now! No way!" she  
squinted really hard and acted completly grossed out. kyo looked really  
annoyed, acting hurt,  
"whatever!"  
  
he began to get up, shaking his head.just then, she pushed, forcing him to the ground on his back. she hopped off the porch and pounced on him. now sitting on his stomach, she held a content look. she leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. kyo gave her a kiddish grin which was returned with a quick smirk and got up. she giggled as he sat up.  
  
"Well gotta get dressed! and you gotta shower!" she smiled again and walked  
away. Kyo got up off the ground and watched as she disappeared into the  
house.  
'What a weird chick... ' he thought with a light smile. ' ihave no idea what it is about her...but she drives me crazy. and in both ways...good and bad...' he shook his head and continued his training.  
  
'hmm.. i'm such a tease i know, but he's just so fun to mess with!' she   
laughed again as she headed to tohru's room to change.  
  
she put on a tank top that had a firey pattern on it, she put on some black pants, and a red fisherman hat (she had  
alot of hats, and some the some in different colors.) she walked out of the  
room and headed for the kitchen again.  
  
"almost done tohru?"  
"huh? oh yeah, do you mind setting the table for me?"  
"nope, i'll do it."  
"oh thanks!"  
"no prob cuz.."  
  
in about ten minutes the table was set, and food was almost done. she waited  
in the kitchen so that she could help tohru bring out the food. when she  
did, Yuki and Shigure had entered the room.  
"Breakfast time! breakfast time! all for me, breakfast time!" Yuki rolled his eyes.  
"Good morning Shigure! Good morning Yuki!" tohru cheerfully welcome the two.  
"Good morning tohru." he gave her a peck on the cheek before sitting down. tohru flushed and sat down next to him. rika followed by sitting downacross from them.  
  
kyo walked in, and took a seat away from the nezumi, which happened to be next to rika. rika turned her attention to kyo; his hair was wet. "just get out of you're bath?"  
  
"huh?" he looked up.   
"oh, yeah."  
Rika laughed, "ah yes, it feels nice to be able to boss you around!"  
"what the hell? i didn't bathe cause you told me too! i did it cause I felt  
like it, woman!"  
  
"shut up baka neko, why do you always have to yell?"  
"KUSO NEZUMI!!!! I'LL YELL IF IF WANNA! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO EITHER!  
"like i said, shut up."  
  
"ugh!!!!"  
rika smiled at kyo; shigure, who hadn't been paying attention because he was  
looking at the news paper, heard the commotion and lowered the paper slightly  
to see. but the only thing in his view was rika's smile towards kyo.   
'hmmm...'  
  
after breakfast, the door bell rang. "I'LL GET IT!!!!!" tohru yelled on her  
way to the door.  
  
she opened the door to see five people before her; three male, two female.  
The man in font of her was pretty tall, he had black spikey hair and dark  
brown eyes. he spoke out. "hello?"  
  
"huh? oh yes! um... sorry, may i help you?"  
"um... yeah, our friend gave us this address..." he held out a small peice  
of paper with the address, " so yeah... is like... Rika here?"  
  
She looked at him quizzicaly for a moment, who was he? then she just   
realized that he mentioned Rika.  
  
"OH! gomen!!! rika! sorry, i should've known... hold on, i'll be bring her  
right to you!" just then she ran off into the house.  
  
the group of people looked at each other for a moment "yeah... she's   
kinda.... weird...." a girl said.  
"yeah, really..." a guy said.  
  
"KUSO NEZUMI!!!!" all five people in the group shot their attention to the  
door way, from there they saw someone with orange hair fly past the open  
door. with eyes wide, they saw a young man with silver-ish hair walk by, but  
he didn't notice them. he spoke,  
"next time i won't hold back, baka neko." he  
said calmly and walked away from sight.  
  
kyo got up form his place on the floor and shook his head. he clenched his  
fists "dammit."  
  
up stairs  
  
tohru walked into her room to find rika reading shigures novel.she didn't   
get to finish the day before because she had fallen asleep.  
  
"um rika?" rika looked up to see tohru standing in the doorway.  
"yeah?"  
"um... there are some people here to see you..."  
"huh? who?"  
"uh... 3 guys, and 2 girls..."  
"what th- oh! that must be them!" she hurried off the bed and speedily  
walked with tohru to the stairs.  
  
"KUSO NEZUMI!!!!" Rika and tohru stopped at the top. they watched as yuki  
kicked kyo in the head and sent him flying across the hall. Yuki spoke,  
"next time i won't hold back, baka neko." and walked into  
the living room. Rika and Tohru paused and looked at each other before  
running down the stairs.  
  
kyo got up form his place on the floor and shook his head. he clenched his  
fists "dammit."  
  
They both ran over to kyo and looked at him in concern. "Kyo! did  
Yuki hurt you???" Tohru asked.  
"Yeah! what the hell happend carrot-top?"  
  
Kyo looked at the two of them, "I DON'T KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU ASK THAT DAMN  
RAT, HUH?"  
  
Yuki walked back into the hall. "Tohru, don't worry, Kyo was just being an ass again, i decided to shut him up, but unfortunetly i failed... he's still yelling...."  
  
He smiled at tohru putting his arm around her shoulder, she looked up at him  
with a goofy smile on her face. Rika looked at Yuki, "wow, go you... i guess.."  
  
kyo looked at Rika and yelled at her while pointing to yuki, "HEY WHAT THE  
HELL ARE YOU DOING TAKIN' HIS SIDE HUH?" rika looked back at him and smiled.  
"aww... carrot-top is so sensitive... it's ok kyo.... i'm still here for   
you!" she said is a girlish tone that annoyed the hell out of him.  
  
"AH!!!! DAMMIT ALL!!!" kyo headed towards a small table that was in the  
corner of the hall and smashed it into peices. Tohru screamed and yuki  
sighed. "just leave me the hell alone!" he said as he walked away.  
"don't mind him miss muyo, he's always like this."  
  
Rika raised an eye brow and was about to go after him until she heard a  
knocking noise. she turned in the direction of the noise and saw five very   
confused faces looking at her.  
  
"um... yeah... is this like a bad time or something rika?"  
  
Rika gasped, "GUYS!!!!!!" she ran over to them and they gave her a group   
hug.  
"how did you guys get here??" Rika asked.  
"yeah, you left an address... we got really lost, we finally got hold of directions... and then got lost again..."  
"oh really? well that must of sucked huh?"  
"yes actually, it did!" he said sarcasticly.  
  
"WELL! come in come in! i should introduce everyone! uh... are you sure that it's ok... the people here seem very violent."  
  
Shigure came down the stairs and into the hall. he had just takin a bath... "Rika-san! has kyo been bothering yuki again? i could've sworn i heard "kuso nezumi" while i was bathing..."  
  
"well....." rikas eyes wanderd over to the broken table, shigures eyes followed.  
"ah.... "shigure sighed.  
  
"why must such young handsome and strong bachlors like themselves find no hobbies at all besides finding new ways to destroy my house?!" shigure said in an obvious girlish voice.  
  
" i guess i'll go talk to kyo, i know where he'll be..." shigured sighed, then spoke under his breath, "eh, i'm getting too old for this..."   
  
with that he headed for the roof, but when he was going towards the door he saw 5 figures staring at him. "well what do we have here?"  
  
shigure slowly turned to rika for an exlaination.  
  
"oh, gomen! i didn't introduce everyone! um, is it ok if i invite them in shigure-san?"  
"oh... so they're you're friends then?"  
"yes! they're the in the band! remember i told you a bit about them?"  
"oh! yes, now i remember, well sure, if you know them, they're welcome in my home! well if you'll excuse me, i have to fetch a kitty off of the roof."  
  
the group moved out of the way and made a path so that shigure could follow with out having anyone bump into anyone; this made shigures life a little easier... the group still felt very awkward still standing there.  
  
"well you can come in now!" she took the hand of the guy in front of the other four and led him to the living room. the others followed. their they saw the cute girl that answered the door.  
she was resting her head on the silver haired boy that the orange haired boy kept yelling at. they were both sitting on the couch; the boy stroking her hair softly with his fingers.  
the two girls had to admit they were slightly jealous; getting a better look athim, they saw that he was really cute.  
  
"tohru, yuki, i'd like you to meet TWISTED REVOLUTION!" Rika said startling the two.  
  
they both looked up to see Rika with her arms spreadout and open towards the five people. the five looked at her like she was crazy, but rika had a huge grin on her face anyway.  
  
"um.... Rika, do you think that's really nessesary?"questioned one of the members.  
  
Tohru sat up from her position with yuki. "oh! so they're your friends? good, because i made some tea. "  
  
she got up from the couch and scuttled to the kitchen. Rika told every one to have a seat, they all sat around the coffee table. a small crash came from the kitchen.  
  
Yuki shot up from his place and bolted to the kitchen, Rika assured her bandmates, who gave her a concerned look.  
"eh... she probably just tripped again..."  
  
within seconds, both tohru and yuki came back into the room. tohru with a tray of jelly buns, and yuki with the tray with a teapot and cups. they all sat the table. "help yourself, all of you!"  
  
"i was right wasn't i? you tripped."  
"huh... no..well.. yes...i mean no, i did almost fell.." she blushed  
"i went to get a tray for all the tea, but i dropped it... i picked it up already by the time yuki came in, then i had to get something on top of the shelf.. i lost my balance on the stool and started to fall, but yuki caught me! so i'm good..."  
"oh, ok..."  
  
"so any way's like i was say-" rika was cut off by the opening door.  
it was kyo. he looked at strange group of people. and then at rika. "what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"oh kyo come here, Rika was just introducing us to her friends... where's Shigure?"  
kyo walked over and sat bettween Rika and Tohru; he tried his best to ignore the nezumi. He was still incredibly sore at yuki.  
  
"that hentai inu? he went to the main house, he said something about seeing hatori."  
"oh ok..."  
  
"ANYWAYS!" Rika tried to continue because she kept on being interuppted.  
  
"like i said these are my friends, and they're all in the same band as me. and since i'm not very good with speeches and what not, why don't we go around the table and say a bit about ourselves? name, age, blah blah blah...  
  
' What the hell is this? the first day of kindergarden?' kyo thought.  
  
"hmm... let's start with.. you. then you, then, you, ect."  
  
the taller guy with black spiky hair, and dark brown eyes spoke. "uh... hi, i'm Mikki, 21... i'm the lead guitarist, i guess...sometimes i sing...sometimes... eh... someone else start talking...."  
  
The girl who was next to speak had sea-green eyes, and even more interesting hair then Rika. it was long with a french braid on each side of her head. one braid was black, the other was a bright red, (a/n: not kyo red, as in orangy... i mean red... that like...cherry red... like RED!)  
"yeah... i'm Sakura, 20 years old... i play the keyboards... and i also work with the digital music in background..... um...i guess that's all..." she seemed very dull.... staring into space occasionaly... examaining things... it reminided yuki alot of Saki-Hanajima. her style was a bit goth, wearing a long black and dark-green dress....(a/n: when i say dark-green, I MEAN DARK GREEN DAMMIT! don't you dark think olive green, or any other color around that color!)  
  
"ok, um HI!!!! i'm Yohko...19 years... i'm the youngest... i play bass, i'm also sakuras sister."she smiled brightly. she seemd like a very nice person. she had bright silver-blue eyes... long wavy blonde hair, and a black ski cap.  
  
"so.. i guess i'm next?" spoke the guy with pretty hair. it was straight, but flipped out at the end. it was a rich brown, he looked like the only one with his natural hair color (a/n: if you're wondering about the haircut, think brandon boyd and all his hotness...from incubus. if u don't know who brandon boyd is....i'm not talking to you :-P hee hee... brandon...sigh....yum... ANYWAYS back to story.)  
  
"well... then name's myroku. play the drums, percussion, you know. 20 years, i've known rika and all her loviness for 3 years." rika started to laugh.  
  
"hahaha. you're so sweet." she faked a smile.  
"anyhoo, you guys are next." she looked over at yuki kyo and tohru. they all looked tohru and yuki looked at kyo. he realized all eyes were on him and got pissed.  
  
"why the hell do _I_ gotta speak first?"  
"well, since you've already started talking _anyways_, you should just continue." rika flashed him a smile. kyo tried not to get too angry...  
  
"fine. i'm kyo. that's all you need to know. i'm leaving for the kitchen.bye." that was it. he got up and left. yuki and tohru gave an awkward stare. tohru looked at yuki; he sighed.  
  
"i'm yuki sohma. that idiot is my cousin. i'm turning 18 pretty soon. um... let me go ahead and introduce tohru too then. this is my girlfriend , tohru honda. and she is why rika is here with us; they're cousins."  
"um...hi!" piped up tohru. she blushed and rested her head on yuki's shoulder.  
  
the band had been there for awhile. yohko got up and stretched.  
"heh heh. yohko's pooped. we should prolly head back soon... me n her i kno have a long way to go... and the guys too."  
"oh! so you n yohko decided to be roomies?"  
"ah huh," yohko answered.  
  
Rika decided it was time to take a piss.  
"uh...excuse me. oh! and don't leave til i come back!" she walked upstairs to use the bathroom. kyo 's eyes followed her as she walked upstairs. what he didn't know, however, was that another pair of eyes was also watching her.  
  
rika stepped out of the bathroom and began to head down the stairs. she stopped, however, when mikki was standing at the very top.  
"hey."  
  
"um, hey mikki. long time no see, ne?" mikki nodded.  
"i swear rika...almost seems like u tried to avoid us all on purpose coming here. you kno i offered to let you stay with me til u got on your feet."  
"uh... well, i wanted to be with family."  
"all the guys here are family?"  
"uh... no. tohru's my cousin. but she's living here with them. yuki's her boyfriend."  
"yeah. i could tell." he gently grabbed her hand and looked at her wrist. There were some beads there.  
  
"you stopped wearing the neckalce I bought you?"  
"i didn't stop wearing it. i just don't wear it all the time." there was awkward silence.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, kyo was wondering what was taking rika so long.  
  
"rika... i really miss you."  
"that's nice." she said sarcastically.  
"cmon. stop being sarcastic for once. I mean it." he tightened his grip on her wrist.  
"mikki you're gripping me really tight. and anyways, we agreed. we're just bandmates now."  
"no," he replied, slightly peeved. "you agreed."  
  
"hey," rika and mikki turned around. kyo was now in the middle of the stairs, staring at them.  
"kyo, hey!"  
  
"i came up here cuz you were taking awhile." kyo saw mikki's strong grip on rika. his hands clenched into balls by his sides as he tried not to appear angry. in a voice as calm as possible,  
"what's going on?"  
  
mikki just turned to rika, he let go of her wrist and started down the stairs.  
"remember rika... if u ever change your mind, you're always welcome at my place." and with that he started down the stairs. rika followed after him, and grabbed kyo's hand.  
  
"cmon, let's go downstairs to say bye to the band."  
  
after everyone had said their goodbyes, everyone else in the house stood at the entrance.  
"so....muyo-san... are your female friends...?" rika had to laugh at the perverted inu.  
"yes._single_..." she teased. shigure sighed happily. yuki and kyo groaned. yuki gave tohru a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"i'm going up to bed tohru."  
"mhm. ok yuki. i'll meet you up there." yuki went upstairs, with shigure's eyes following. once yuki was out of sight, a grin flashed on his face as her turned to look at tohru. tohru looked puzzled.  
  
"what?" rika laughed at her cousin.  
"haha...shigure doesn't know you guys share the same bed." shigure smirked. kyo looked at him.  
"oh stop being perverted you baka inu. they actually sleep."  
"among other things." tohru blushed, finally realizing that they were talking about her.  
  
"anyways, i need my beauty rest. goodnight all." and with that shigure went upstairs as well. finally the remaining three decided to walk upstairs together. tohru walked into yuki's room. rika, who was about to step into tohru's room.  
  
"hey, wait." kyo grabbed rika's wrist. rika jerked her hand away, having been reminded of mikki grabbing her wrist like that earlier. kyo understood this.  
"sorry."   
"no, its ok..." she looked at kyo. he had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"i wanted to ask you earlier...what was that?"  
"what was what?" rika tried to act clueless.  
  
"don't play stupid. i know you're not. what was that guy doing? he wasn't hurting you was he....i swear, if he did..."  
"kyo! chill! he didn't hurt me. i would've kicked his ass had he tried. we were just talking. you don't have to be protective of me like you're my boyfriend or something."  
  
this hurt kyo. he started to walk away...rika felt really bad.  
"hey wait." kyo looked behind his shoulder.  
  
"bitch. the only time i'm actually trying to be nice. see if i do it again."he started to walk away until rika ran in front of him. kyo had to stop suddenly, afraid that he would run into her and transform.she pushed him into her room; he kinda had no choice, otherwise she would've pushed into him and transformed him. once inside tohru's room, rika leaned in and kissed him fiercely. even though kyo was still kinda pissed, he couldn't help but kiss her back just as fiercely. just as rika was about to wrap her arms around kyo's neck, he pushed her away.  
  
"i shouldn't be doing this. i'm not your boyfriend." he practically spit out. this annoyed rika. before he could walk out, rika hugged him. while holding a peeved kyo in her arms, she closed tohru's door and walked over to her bed. she placed kyo on the bed.  
  
"dammit woman! you can't do that EVERYTIME, just hug me whenever the hell you want to!"  
"shut it fluffy."  
"DONT' CALL ME FLUFFY!"  
"OH YEAH? WELL LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING THEN, CARROT TOP. I said not to act like you were my boyfriend. now tell me, before i said that, did YOU even consider yourself my boyfriend?"  
"well...no but-"  
"but nothing. so there. so don't try to make it seem like i'm using you, alright? cuz you like it. you like it a lot!"  
"well you know what! you didn't have to be so damn mean! i tried being nice to you! and I -"  
POOF  
"- actually care! ok? i care about you!" confessed a naked kyo. rika hung her head low. she said nothing. finally, kyo spoke again.  
  
"...i'm sorry."  
"no, i should be the one who's sorry. you were worried about me, and i guess i was snappish cuz i was afraid to actually open up to you." she looked up.  
  
"well hey. its ok. you... well... you don't have to be afraid to open up to me. you can talk to me, if you want. but i won't force you to tell me anything." rika leaned in again to kiss kyo. this time, he allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck. it was sorta hard to do without getting too close to him. he pulled her closer anyways, wrapping his arms around her waist. they eased themselves so they were laying on their sides, towards each other, on the bed. they blissfully played with the other's tongue; kyo then broke away and started kissing her neck. rika giggled; kyo looked up.  
  
"what?"  
"its kinda... cute. most girls don't normally have naked transforming redheads kissing their neck before bed."  
"heh. im' sure somewhere in the world there's a naked redhead kissing someone's neck. cept they'd be having sex." rika looked at him seriously.  
  
"i hope that wasn't a hint towards anything."  
"no! i'm not that perverted shigure!" he said defensively.  
  
"...will you stay here with me? i kinda like holding a kitty to me." kyo nodded and hugged her. rika ran her fingers through kyo's fur, feeling calm with kyo's purrs vibrating through her hand and up her arm. she continued petting him silently for a couple minutes. she then put him back on the bed.  
  
"i forgot. i haven't put my pajamas on yet." she got up and headed towards her dresser. kyo circled a pillow a couple times before situating himself on top.  
"is it my turn for a show?"  
"no. you are a perv. deep inside."  
"i am not! you're the one who watches me everytime i turn back!" and after saying that, he was human again. he slid under the covers to hide his flesh.  
  
rika shrugged. "whatever." kyo decided to be nice anyways and turn the other way. while getting dressed, rika spoke.  
"earlier...that was mikki. him n me work together to write most of the songs. we...used to go out. he had it all planned out...after college he wanted me to move in with him. he said it was so that i'd have somewhere to stay til i got on my own feet. but i know he hoped that me staying there would discourage me from getting a job outside of the band. as much as i love the band, its unrealistic to devote everything to it. i need somethingelse. and yeah. he's a great writer and guitarist though. and i still wanna be friends and work on the band together with him. but i don't wanna be with him. today he scared me... when he seemed upset that i didn't have the necklace on." she had finished changing and climbed into the bed.  
  
"what necklace?"  
"its like...a promise necklace. or something retarded like that. he gave it to me freshman year of college. that id stay true and whatnot during college. see, he didn't go. he did nothing. and after i got out of college, he'd do the same thing: nothing. and i don't wanna do nothing with the rest of my life. after i broke up with him, i stopped wearing it. i didn't really wanna see it." kyo looked at her. he saw beads on her wrist.  
  
"hey, those beads. they look nice. i... i wear beads too." he showed her the bracelet he never took off.  
"its so pwetty! can i see it?"  
"uh...no. its kinda...its old. it might break if i even try to remove it." he quickly scampered for an excuse.  
"oh." she said disappointed. kyo quickly changed the subject.  
  
"but yeah...this ass mikki or whatever. look. if he ever bugs you don't be afraid to tell me. i'll kick his ass." rika giggled and kissed kyo's nose.  
"well, u can kick his ass. but make sure he can still play a guitar and sing backup." she hugged him and snuggled with the little kitty cat.  
  
"hey kitty cat?"  
"yeah?" answered the drowsy neko. the warmth from rika's body was lulling him to sleep.  
"thanks. for letting me talk. and... for caring." kyo didn't answer. he was already asleep.  
  
tohru comfied herself in bed. yuki was laying there already. he turned around and faced her. Tohru giggled.  
  
"so, sleeping naked now?" yuki looked down at himself.  
  
"well, i figure i'll prolly end up transforming anyways." his finger traced along the lace of her sleeve. Tonight, she was wearing a night gown instead of a 2 piece.  
"hee hee." she giggled again. "you make me feel overdressed." she slipped off her nightgown. lately, she'd started feeling more comfortable around him, in that intimate way. yuki placed a delicate hand across her smooth stomach. tohru's eyes closed, loving the warm touch. she snuggled up close to yuki and quickly fell asleep. yuki sat awake a little longer, relishing in the girl's warmth, her skin...the beauty of her when she slept. then finally, yuki fell asleep too.

.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	14. Getting dressed

**Getting dressed**

The next morning, kyo woke up naked in tohru's bed. he looked at rika, who was still sleeping of course. he didn't admit that he thought she was really cute in the morning. as threateningly grumpy as she got, it was adorable to see how her messy hair would be flopped, and how her pajama set hugged her slim body. he almost considered starting his morning training late, so that he could spend more time watching her asleep. but that was unheard of. so he pushed the hair out of her face, and leaned to kiss her forehead. he was greeted to a quick slap on the side of the head.  
  
"what the hell woman!?" he looked down at rika. rika looked annoyed, with  
eyes slightly open.  
"nnnn..." she mumbled, then fell asleep.  
'damn' he thought. tohru wasn't joking. she doesn't like to be disturbed for anything when she's sleeping. so he gave up and got out of bed. he found his clothes on the floor and put them on until he could walk into his room and get fresh clothes.  
  
later on in the day, rika was getting ready to leave for sound checks and last minute rehearsal. she had just brushed her teeth and walked into tohru's room to grab her guitar.  
  
"are you going there by yourself?" she spun around to see kyo standing at the doorway. she nodded her head. kyo walked in and stood next to her, planting akiss on the top of her head.  
"i figure, you guys are coming later anyways. no need for you all to wait around and get bored."  
"how long is it?" rika shrugged.  
"eh...maybe like 2 or 3 hours."  
"i'll walk you there. you shouldn't really walk by yourself anyways." rika smiled.  
  
"oooh. yeah. and i'm gonna need a big strong man to protect me..." she teased. kyo smiled.  
"damn right you do."  
  
they walked past the living room and out the door. before leaving rika yelled behind her,  
"hey guys i'm heading to sound check and rehearsal! i'll be back later, kyo's walkin me there!" tohru yuki and shigure looked up. shigure smiled to himself.  
  
once they were about a half mile away, kyo had the courage to take rika's hand. it surprised rika, but she liked it. she walked closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder. finally, they started to reach downtown. kyo shuddered as they passed by ayame's shop. what he ddin't know was that mine had seen kyo walk by. she yelled to the backroom,  
  
"ayame! i see your cousin kyo outside! he's with some girl...." she said deviously. ayame rushed out the backroom and looked out the window as well. kyo was standing outside of the club a few doors down. he was holding a girl's hand. ayame noticed that she had a fair sense of style, not necessarily sexy, but still sexy. and it wasn't girly either, it was... well it wasn't preppy. 'very nice choice, neko.' mine squealed when kyo shyly decided to plant a kiss on the girl's lips. his cheeks turned crimson, before rika decided to kiss him back.  
  
"awww! its so cute! i wish my brother was outgoing enough to get action like that...i mean, what if my brother goes through life never getting laid! oh...what a failure i would be as older brother...."  
  
'mmm'... rika thought to herself.  
"well um...did u want me to pick you up in 2 hours then?"  
"it works." rika flashed kyo a genuine smile, making his ears turn red. kami, she loved when his ears did that.  
  
"alright then, i'll see you later!" she waved as she walked in.  
  
The clubhouse had two floors; the ground level was a bar and such. there were small tables set up, and a music system. below, in the basement, was where the stage was witha large floor for dancing. and standing on a chair, looking out the basement window, was mikki staring at the two outside the club. he grinded his teeth in jealousy.  
  
kyo happily sighed. he was really liking this,having a.....well... she wasn't his girlfriend. but what was she then? he didn't know. he decided it wasn't important anyways. whatever happens, happens. he didn't wanna have to walk home and come back... he decided to walk around downtown for a bit. however, he didn't get very far when the hebi popped out of his shop and pulled him in.  
  
"HEY! what the hell!?" ayame laughed at his cousin.  
"i saw kyo kyo with a girl!!!" he jumped happily.  
"well duh! did ya think i was gay or something?"  
"so tell me, who is the lucky lady?"  
"lucky lady?"  
"stupid kyo. the girl with the blue hair! which by the way, she's pretty hot." kyo was starting to feel really irritated.  
"you were SPYING on me?"  
"well, if i recall, that looked like a public display of affection. meaning out in public. where people can see."  
"shut up stupid hebi!" ayame ignored kyo.  
  
"so tell me, how's yuki?"  
"how should i know? i don't follow that damn nezumi around or nothin. only tohru would want to." he grumbled.  
"ah yes... you know... i'm just waiting until the day that they get together." this time kyo laughed. hard.  
  
"HAHAHA! you TOTALLY missed that day! they're already together!" kyo was really laughing...really hard. ayame, however, had a face of shock mixed with delight.  
"YUKI AND TOHRU ARE TOGETHER???? AND GURE' NEVER BOTHERED TO CALL AND TELL ME?!?!OOOOOHH..." he said excitedly yet upset.  
  
"MINE! CLOSE THE SHOP! I'M GOING TO SHIGURE'S!" and with that ayame left kyo still laughing. kyo finally wiped a tear from his eye. he didn't even know why that was so funny. 'sigh. ... that's kinda awesome. boy, yuki will be so mad when he finds out i told his brother about tohru and him.' kyo didn't care; it would be another reason to start a fight.  
  
while waiting for rika, kyo decided he'd try for the first time....to buy a girl presents. he walked into a flower shop. he looked around... wondering which one he should buy. was there even a difference? roses. girls like roses, right? so he bought a dozen of the red ones and walked out. he then walked next door rinto the little toy shop. he knew what he wanted to buy.  
  
rika started putting her guitar back in its case. she got up as a pair of hands closed over her eyes.  
"kyo?"  
"what? no! its mikki!" she spun around to see the 21 year old , looking deadly serious.  
  
"who's kyo?" rika stammered,  
"uh....my friend. i was just thinking he came in. or something. he walked me here." then she added, with her usual atitude,  
"he lives at the house. i would THINK you'd remember him, seeing as we introduced everyone."  
"is that all? a friend?" rika was feeling uncomfortable.  
"um. no. he's my boyfriend." she said this in hopes that mikki would finally leave her alone. mikki stared back at her, oddly annoyed yet intrigued. ' rika's moved on, eh? and with someone in that household....'  
  
"rika?" rika looked towards the stairs. kyo was walking down, hands behind his back. she ran over to him, giving him a kiss on the lips. kyo's eyes widened in surprise. mikki stared at the two, more annoyed than before. who did this guy think he was? rika, knowing that mikki was watching, continued.  
  
"did ya miss me hun?" kyo looked at her confused. she didn't wait for an answer.  
"whattaya got behind your back?" embarrassed, kyo pulled out the roses from behind his back. rika squealed; this was a good touch to her show.  
  
"aww! roses! that's so sweet!" she grabbed the roses and smelled them.  
"mmm..." kyo gave a sheepish smile. he really hated this. it was hard enough trying to be affectionate in private, what was she doing tryin to be all lovey dovey in public? then it hit him, she was tryin to make mikki jealous or something. his face twitched as he tried not to make himself blow up.  
  
"look, rika, let's just go," he tried to say without yelling. rika just nodded, grabbing her guitar and practically running out the door with kyo.  
  
"i'll see the rest of you guys tonight!" she yelled behind her.  
  
they walked silently home. rika clutched her roses and guitar case, while kyo walked with his hands in his pockets. she looked at him.  
  
"any reason you're not being very talkative?" kyo's temper finally got the best of him.  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO BACK THERE! YOU WERE TRYING TO MAKE MIKKI  
JEALOUS!" his face was red. rika stopped.  
"no i didn't! i swear!"  
"don't give me that shit! you were trying to be all lovey with me, specifically in front of mikki. don't even deny it. i can't believe you'd use me like that!" rika sighed. kyo was practically huffing.  
  
"you're right." she said quietly. "i did try being all lovey with you. in front of mikki. but it wasn't to make him jealous. it was to make him leave me alone." kyo stopped walking.  
"he really really wants me still," she continued. "i...well... i thought if i told him i was taken already , then he'd finally leave me alone." kyo just looked at her in surprise.  
  
"so...you told her i was your boyfriend?" rika nodded. the way she looked, so guilty, so sad, it reminded kyo of tohru. he sighed.  
  
"its ok. i'm sorry."  
"thank you!" she ran to him and planted a kiss on his lips. he responded, deepening the kiss alittle.  
  
"wow. you told him i was your boyfriend eh?" rika looked at him.  
"don't let your head get all big. i might have to stab it to deflate it."  
"you know, you're really violent."  
"yes, that's what they say." she grinned, and he leaned down to kiss her again. he then stood up and fumbled for something in his pocket.  
  
"um...here. i thought you would like this." he handed her a box. she looked at him, truely surprised.  
  
"..you bought me a present?"  
"do you want it or not!? cuz i CAN get a refund..."  
"no! present! mine!" she pretended to whine childishly as she opened the box. a gasp left her lips.  
  
it was a kitty pendant. it was tiny, but with lots of detail. it was on a delicate silver chain. kyo held his breath, wondering what the girl thought about it.  
  
"omg kyo... you got this for me?" for once, rika had nothing smart to say.  
kyo shuffled uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.  
  
"um...well uh... do you at least like it?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, accidentally turning him into a cat.  
"I LOVE IT!" she kissed the little cat on the top of his head. even though he was a cat, it looked like kyo was blushing.  
  
"um...would you mind letting me go? i'd rather talk to you when i'm not furry." rika set him down and put his clothes behind a bush. he walked over to the bush, and got there before POOF he was a human again. she waited until he got back into his clothes. he walked out from the bush and walked over to her, taking her hands.  
  
"there's a bench somewhere a little ahead. let's walk over there." she nodded, and they kept walking. eventually, they reached the bench and say down. kyo shifted nervously in the bench.  
  
"dude. chill. spit it out." she said bluntly.  
"..uh..ok. well. um.. yeah. i got it for ya, cuz like...i saw it and i just ... thought you'd like it. and so that, when you leave, after um... i guess getting on your feet an all, i guess its so you don't forget me. cuz... i really just wanna say that. um. i'm...gonna miss you when you leave." rika looked at him. there was a sincerity in his eyes. those eyes, so serious, so concentrated, those eyes that she loved so much.  
  
"i don't see how i could ever forget you carrot top." she kissed his nose, and leaned against his shoulder.  
he felt her warmth next to him, and felt so angry. angry at the curse. he wanted to hug her, and hold her so badly. he wanted to enjoy the warmth for longer than a second. it was nice when she held him as a cat, yeah. but he was just a cuddly cat then. he wasn't strong manly kyo, the one he wanted to be for her. someone who could protect her. all he could do as a cat was cough up hairballs. rika held up the necklace for kyo to put around her neck. she turned around , and he clasped it around her neck. the flesh behind her neck looked so inviting. he had to lean foward and plant a kiss in the corner where her neck met her chin. rika tingled under his kiss, and then slightly jumped when kyo had the instinct to nip it lightly. she jokingly turned around and tapped kyo on the nose.  
  
"bad kitty. didn't anyone ever teach you no biting?" he looked at her with the cute grin that drove her crazy.  
"hmm. sorry. can't say i was ever really trained or anything. no behavior school, nada." she laughed, and then saying seductively,  
  
"hmm... we may have to do a bit of discipline then, won't we?"  
  
they walked into the house, holding hands again with rika resting her head on his shoulder. when they walked in, they heard the hebi's loud voice in the living room.  
  
"OH! I STILL CAN' T BELIEVE MY LITTLE BROTHER...IS IN LOVE!!!" yuki and tohru were sitting there furiously blushing. shigure was just looking amused by it all. kyo and rika entered the living room. yuki was glaring at kyo.  
  
"oh! and who is this gorgeous lady by the way? nobody's bothered to introduce me to her!" immediately he was by rika's side. kyo was glaring at him jealously.  
  
"uh..hey. i'm muyo-rika. tohru's my cousin." he picked up her hand and kissed it. his golden eyes flickered at rika. rika smiled to herself. 'this cousin's more flirty than shigure. and he's apparently better at it, too. its prolly making carrot top green with envy.' she turned to her neko, seeing him get red. she took it as her cue to make sure kyo didn't blow up. luckily for her , shigure interuppted.  
  
"our beautiful aya has told us something interesting. have we got two more lovebirds in my nest? aww.... its so cute..." shigure pretended to weep. aya  
rushed to his side,  
"oh dear shigure! so not weep! your sadness hurts me!"  
"no, i could never feel sorrow around you, precious aya!" rika had to laugh.  
  
"please tell me they're just joking."  
"kami this is embarassing." yuki shook his head.  
"nezumi, you should REALLY get your brother out of here...." yuki's eyes flashed angrily at kyo.  
  
"why don't you? you're the one who had to tell him about tohru and i. otherwise he wouldn't have come rushing over here!"  
  
"but yuki! a budding love should be something you should announce to the world!" ayame kept talking loudly. yuki angrily left the room to go to his. shigure followed, trying to bring him back. kyo and rika just looked at the hebi and onigiri, and walked upstairs as well.  
  
"i gotta start getting ready for the show tonight!" and with that they left. it left aya and tohru alone.  
"so tohru! please, tell me details! i wanna know all about my little  
brother's lovelife. so, is he good? did you like it? how big is it?" tohru blushed. instead, she changed the topic.  
  
"aya...actually, i've been planning on talking to you about something..."  
  
kyo and rika entered tohru's room. they saw shigure in the hallway, begging yuki to come out of his room.  
  
"cmon yuki!" no answer. shigure had an idea.  
  
"oh well...i guess since kyo and rika have come upstairs as well, tohru will be ALL alone with aya...." shigure smiled to himself as yuki bolted out his door. rika and kyo, hearing all this from tohru's room, started laughing. kyo leaned foward to get a kiss from rika.  
"mmm..." he heard. he smiled, pulling away.  
  
"i'll leave ya alone while you get ready. i'll be on the roof." he turned around and left.  
  
downstairs, yuki saw tohru in the kitchen putting things away. ayame was nowhere is sight.  
  
"where'd the hebi go?" tohru looked at him as he approached her by the sink.  
"he went back to his shop. i told him about rika's concert tonight, so he's dying to go. he was pretty excited." she didn't bother to mention to yuki the real reason he had been excited. he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"he's gone then? good." he kissed tohru again. "so um... tohru...are we supposed to wear...uh..something in particular there? and um... how exactly do we go to a tightly packed place without transforming?" tohru dropped the platter she was rinsing.  
  
"oh! i hadn't even thought of it! i have nothing to wear! and rika has no idea about you guys! oh....i don't wanna tell her, but i also don't wanna tell her you all can't go...maybe there's a way you guys won't transform...i'll talk to her later! but don't worry," she added, seeing yuki start to worry,  
"i won't tell her." yuki smiled.  
  
when tohru was finished with dishes, she scurried to the phone. dialing uo's, she asked her and hana to come over. then she walked upstairs to her room, where rika was getting ready.  
  
"rika?"  
"hey cuz! sup?"  
"i had a question...um...uh..." she didn't know how to ask without telling rika the family secret.  
  
"uh...well. so how are we gonna, get in the club? like...through the front...with lots of people...?" rika laughed. she knew tohru had been worried about the boys transforming. luckily, rika had already thought about that while at sound checks.  
  
"ah! well, you all are my V.I.P's! you guys go through the back entrance. its less crowded and stuff...so that you all won't be disturbed. and i placed you guys in a taped off VIP section...its got a table for all of you, and its actually on like..a mini platform. there's another mini platform on the opposite side of the basement, that's for other vip's." tohru's face showed her relaxing.  
  
"VIP's? that sounds wonderful! thank you!" rika looked at her cousin.  
"no prob cuz. so yeah, go get ready!" just then the doorbell rang. hana and uo were already there.  
  
a couple minutes later, the psychic and the yankee appeared.  
  
Uo and Hana examined the girl with blue hair. She was wearing a SUPER blue strapless top that showd a little of her stomach, over it, a white, fishnet, zip-up hoodie, a black hat with a visor, and black, slightly baggy pant's with bondages and white trimming, she also had on blue street shoes, just as  
blue as her top, she was also wearing a cute little pendant with a kitty on it.  
  
"rika, i'd like you two meet my two best friends! this is Outani-Arisa, and Hanajima-Saki"  
  
Rika examined the two as well, the one with blonde hair had on a black wrap shirt that had quarter cut sleeves and white cuffs, it bared most of her stomach; she had on white capri pants with black pin stripes, a sliver chain belt, black high heeled shoes. she also had on silver hoop earings, and many thin silver bracelets.  
  
the othe girl was obviously goth. her hair was very long, black and wavy. she wore a black dress with straps that dropped on her shoulders, it was trimmed with purple lace. the skirt of it went out, she had a purple peticoat underneath it, she had on fishnet stockings, and black ankle boots.  
  
"hey."  
"hey," replied Uo.  
"yes, hello." Hana followed.  
  
"that's a hot outfit!" Uo complemented  
"hey thanks! you two are lookin pretty good yourselves!" Rika went back.the three then looked at tohru, she looked back. she folded her arms then stared at the ground...' i hope i can find something cool to wear.... other wise i'll feel so much more out of place....' tohru thought.  
  
"we gotta dress you like that... i'm thinking red..." rika looked up and smiled.  
"serious? i was thinkin the same thing!" and with that, they started working on tohru's outfit.  
later on, kyo stretched and hopped off the roof. he had spent awhile up there thinking about him n rika. tonight was her night, he thought.... 'but...it also means her days here are numbered...' he couldn't believe it, but for the first time, he hurt thinking about having to leave someone he loved so much. love? did he really think that? that he loved her? i mean...he liked her no doubt...but love? they barely knew each other, and yet, it seemed as though they were meant for each other. like tohru, she was able to keep his temper under control for the most part. he felt like it was ok to be a mushy sap around her...and that it was ok to be intimate. he had never been able to know intimacy before, his curse wouldn't allow that. then again, she had never seen his other form. what would she think? he shuddered, but then reminded himself that she'd never find out anyways, she 'd be leaving any day now. all this thinking was giving him a headache, so he went to check on rika. there was a bunch of giggles coming from tohru's room.  
"what's goin on here?" he said, looking in. he was stopped by rika, who stood in front of him with her outfit on, minus the white mesh hoodie. he was pleased to see the kitty necklace across her bare neck and shoulders. she looked sexy.  
"uh uh no peeking. we're making tohru over!" kyo tried to peer past her, but with no luck.  
"stop being nosy carrot top." kyo's face turned red, hearing the yankee.  
"aww man, i can't believe SHE'S here."  
"SHE is a pretty cool chick." rika argued.  
"why thanks rika!"  
"no prob." kyo looked at her. rika smugly smiled back, and kissed his nose.  
"just give us a little longer, ok? you should go wait with the guys or something. we're almost done with tohru..."  
"was that a smooch i heard?!?!" rika ignored uo. the girls behind her giggled. it made kyo's ear turn red again. he began to walk away, and then stopped and turned around.  
  
"you... you look really great."  
"cmon jus say it carrot top! i look SEXY!" kyo's ears turned another shade of red while rika laughed.  
"you don't gotta say it like that!"  
"yes i do, cuz apparently you're not gonna have the balls to say it yourself!"  
"i swear...sometimes...you're so ... woman...i don't understand you sometimes..." he smiled , regardless, and walked away again, calling over his shoulder,  
"you look good. and that' sall i'm gonna say."  
  
it was already 7:20, the gig was at 8:00. they were all ready, ou had finished up tohru. Arisa and Saki came down the steps and met yuki, kyo, and shigure at the bottom.  
  
Shigure was wearing a suit(a/n: shigure looks so hot in a suit btw!)  
Kyo in black cargos, a black and dark-green fitted t-shirt and black   
chucks...(a/n: so hot....)  
  
Yuki wore long black slacks. and a black chinese style shirt that had no arm  
sleeves, so you see his bare toned arms...(a/n: this is hott too....)  
  
Arisa spoke, " they'll be down in a minute, Tohru just HAS to make an entrance... and she looks GOOD man... brace yourself yuki!" she smiled, Yuki blushed.  
  
soon rika came to the top of the steps, Kyo looked at stared at her... she was looking really hott... Rika looked at him and giggled...  
"hah, you can stop drooling now you idiot! besides, you haven't seen anything yet!" she said grabbing tohrus hand, tohru still hiding behind her. she was  
nervous of what everyone would think. Rika led her down the steps and let go of her hand, moving out of the way so everyone could see...  
  
Tohru in a black tanktop with very thin straps, a cherry red mini skirt with a studded belt, and black knee high boots. she had on a red scarf on her head, tied on so that her could fall out loosly; which i did in soft waves. she had on a red necklace and a chunky red jewled braclet to match it.  
(a/n: so sexy! lol)  
  
Tohru was blushing and looking at the ground, her arms crossed in insecurity. all the men stared in shock; even shigure couldn't joke about it. Yuki eyed her up and down. Still looking at the floor, she spoke,  
  
"so Yuki... how- how does it look?"  
"....."  
  
Tohru looked up to see his face, he looked so flustered.  
  
"Tohru, you look so beautiful," he finally answerd.  
  
he walked over and kissed her.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!! WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!! since when the hell are you too all kissy kissy???" Arisa spat.  
"huh? ah! that's right!" tohru blushed furiously. "  
"so um.. me and Yuki are together now... i guess i never told you two..."  
"well why not? i'm mean really, me and Hana have been waiting forever for this to happen, then it finally does and you don't even tell us???"  
"well, it was recently and all. that and i haven't seen you since school ended..."  
"oh well... " she sighed, "but like i said... it's about time dammit...."  
  
they all began to laugh..  
  
"well i guess its about time we get going... just let me grab my guitar  
and we'll go ok?" Rika said.  
"ok, "they all answered watching as she went back up the stairs. Kyo raced up the stairs after her.  
"lemme get that for you," offered kyo as he grabbed her guitar case.  
"hmm...i should dress sexy more often. it makes u chivalrous" she flirted.  
"trust me, you look hot all the time," he said in contentment as rika linked her arm with his.  
"i'm glad you like my outfit," she sighed. kyo's other hand quickly brushed the necklace around her neck. they both smiled and rika returned to her position on kyo's shoulder.they headed back downstairs, with eyes staring at their linked arms and rika's head on his shoulder, smiles on the inside.  
  
they all went out the door and headed down town.

ahh.... so lazy... _sob sob_.... i don't _feel_ like writing much... but i will... i seriously don't feel like ending the story anytime soon ) so i hope that makes you all happy too! i'm going for at least... 23 chapters... that sound good? well it better be! besides! you don't get a say! **i'm **the writer dammit! lol sike sike... imma go now... need a nap... sleepy...

.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	15. Concert

**omg**! hey! sorry it took so long for this! it' been like over a month, but sorry... school (plus) my lazyness (equals) extra long waits...

so yea... it isn't my fault... umm... it the system...

**I ALSO WANNA THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS**! _ah... i feel so loved_! (-;)

yeah! lol oh yeah, i was bored and drew a picture of twisted revolution, here's the address to view it, **w w w . b o o m s p e e d . c o m / s w t s u g a p n a y / t w i s t e d r e v o l u t i o n . j p g **(remember to take out the spaces!)

ok, well you've waited long enough, so heres chappy 15!

They arrived at the club and Rika showed the Doorman her Band's "ALL-ACCESS

PASS." she told him that all six people were with her, and he nodded her off.

as they began to walk into the building, they were suddenly stopped in their

tracks by an obnoxious and irritating voice.

"HEY!" they all turned turned to see. Ayame Briskly walked towards them.

following behind was a figure that Rika found very interesting. A young man

with mostly white-spiky hair, grey eyes, gauddy necklaces, peircings, and a

cool biker/punk-rock look to his outfit.

"Now i just know you weren't going to leave me behind by my lonesome self, now were you?"

Ayame cried.

"well, that was kinda the plan..." Yuki and kyo said under thier breath.

"Oh hush Kyo! and Yuki! how could you possibly NOT want to spend time with

your most fabulously-styled big brother???"

"Why are you so loud? i don't want any one else to know we're directly

related."

"WHY I SHOULD BE HURT LITTLE BROTHER! how rude of you! why i-"

"Hello everyone." the young man spoke, cutting Ayame off.

"let me guess, you're here 'cause you got lost again didn't you?" kyo sighed

out loud.

"Actually, yes... "

"figures, you damn brat, now what?"

"well, i bumped into Ayame, so i decided to follow..." he answered, still calm. everyone from behind slightly sighed. they didn't want kyo to unintentionally unleash black haru.

"Ah! well how nice of you to join us! Rika, you on't mind two more guests

now do you?" Shigure asked.

"well... of course! the more the merrier i guess,besides, you guys will be

up on that balcony by yourselves!"

kyo looked at her in confusion.

"Balcony?"

She looked back up at him, "Oh! Tohru didn't tell you? well since you're all

kinda 'V.IP.'s' and what not, i pulled a few strings so you guys could have

some privacy while you enjoy the show, but still experience the atmosphere

of it all. and it's great, there are seats and tables up there, plus you can

order drinks free of charge. its all on the band's tab...which is...um...nothing! i think...at least i know i'm not paying anything...hmm...yeah." she shook her head and smiled, "ANYWAYS, yeah."

"wow, that's amazing! Thank you Muyo-San," Yuki said.

"hey, no prob! now let's go, we're on REALLY soon."

"But first, I'd like to give a proper introcution. Muyo-san? is it?"

"mhmm, yes, Muyo-Rika, and you are?"

"Sohma-Hatsuharu, it's a pleasure to meet you Muyo-san," Haru said as he

Bowed

"oh ANOTHER cousin i see, well, it's nice to meet you, i'm TOHRU'S cousin,

and i have a gig that's gonna start in about five minutes, so sorry if i'm

rude, but lets go!" Rika smiled ear to ear as she proceded into the

building. everyone following after.

Soon the show started and everyone was amazed at Rika and the rest of the

bands talent. All of them dropped their jaw at the first song. they began

to loosen up after the second, and enjoy the show.

The band played many popular songs as well as some Originals that "wowed"

them even more.

she played a only few guitar solos, and when she wasn't even playing it,

(during some songs she took it off from around her neck and set it aside)

she showed all of her energy and danced around the stage, she really had

some moves! but she showed her playful side aswell by acting like a fool,

running around and pretending to faint on stage. The crowed loved all her

energy and cheered her on.

All the Sohmas, Arisa, Saki, and Tohru leaned over the balcony. Each one of

the sohmas were secretly relieved that Rika hadn't ust left them to fend for

themselves. (Serioulsly; imagine a moshpit, where suddenly this hugged cow

appears out of nowhere! ...exactly!)

Kyo really admired her energy and passion. It seemed to be to her, as him to

martial arts. What he didn't like though, was Mikki constantly staring, at

rika and her every move. 'Tough shit, she isn't yours anymore, ass bag.' he

thought and turned his attention back to Rika.

Between a chorus, Kyo smiked as Rika smiled up at him.

Yuki, who had his arm around her waist, smiled as Tohru leaned her head

again his shoulder. He was about to kiss the top of her head, that's when he

heard "The Moment Killer" of a snake call out from behind.

"OH! my brother, how sweet! it's just SO adorable! you know, he get's his

lady skills from none other than myself!" he said nudging Uo in the side.

She gave him an awkard/slightly annoyed smile. Yuki glared. If looks could kill, well, i guess ayame would've been dead long ago...but u know .

Uo, Hana and Tohru left for restroom. and soon, the entire audience saw a

snake flying though the air, and land upon the stage. Rika saw it land by her

feet. The other band members looked at it, then at Yohko, who, being

Terrified out of her mind of snake, jumped just a little bit.

The sohmas had worried faces; what if a naked Aya suddenly appeard onstage?

Rika, having seen it fly from the balcony, took her chances and thought fast,

thinking it may have been a sohma, Haru or Ayame perhaps.

Rika picked up the Snake, and put it around her neck; She walked around the

stage and continued on with the song, as did the rest on the band. The

crowed applauded in aproval, not knowing it wasn't really apart of the show.

Kyo yelled "You Damn Snake! get your nasty slithery self off of her!"

"baka! you should be happy Rika has him like that. otherwise Aya would ,

well, be rather exposed..." Shigure laughed "... not that I wouldn't mind" he

added.

"That's sick." Yuki spat.

"It's good that she's not affraid of some random snake," Haru said

thoughtfully, "Sinse she doesn't know it's ayame."

All but Kyo nodded. 'that's right, they still don't know she knows...' he

thought.

They looked at Kyo, who hadn't reacted to it hastily, he screamed, "He

better behave, or after the show i'll have to kick his ass!"

The girls came back from the restroom and leand over the balcony. yuki

settled himself next to Tohru.

"ah! awesome! she's got a snake onstage!" Arisa shouted.

"yes, that is very bold of her, don't you think Tohru?"

Tohru stared at the white snake around Rikas neck, then looked around the

balcony. 'no... it can't be...' she thought and looked at Yuki. "Yuki, that

isn't... is it? .. where's ayame?"

Yuki sighed, "everything is fine Tohru... he's just... gone out, at the

moment..."

Meanwhile, Aya was enjoying himself. The fancy lightsbaove heated up the

stage just nicely for him. He also took pleasure in knowing that the neko

was growing jealous by the second. the snake flicked his toungue against

Rika's shoulder. She tasted tantalizing. He looked at her neck and saw the

little kitty necklace. he ran his body over it, encircling her neck.

The song ended and amist the applause, Ayame heard Rika mumble to him,

"Settle down tiger! You wanna piss carrot-top off?" Ayame stopped.

'what the- ...does... she know?'

After the show, Rika met up with the group backstage. Kyo grabbed Aya from

the neck and threw him at Yuki.

"um.. wow, i'm mean, eww, a gross gross disgusting snake... Don't worry

Muyo-san, we'll dispose of it." Yuki said, handing aya to Shigure.

"I'll just let this go, meet you outside!" Shigure said Heading towards the

EXIT. as he went out the door, Kyo saw the snake flick his toungue at Rika.

"that danm dirty snake!"

"aww... is little carrot-top Jealouse?"

"Danm right i am!" he said defensivly, pulling her into a kiss. Tohru stood

by Uo and Hana saying "AWW!!!!" causing everyone backstage to turn and look.

Mikki Cleared his throat loudly.

"danm. get a room!" he angrily brushed passed the two. Kyo looked back at

Rika, she shrugged it off.

Back at home, Tohru rushed into the kitchen. "I'll fix us up some tea!"

Uo and Hana followed everyone else towards the living room table.

"By the way Yuki, where'd your brother go during the show?" Uo asked.

"Yes, he seemed to have disappeared hadn't he?" Hana remarked.

"Haha, he probably found some hott young girl to hit on during the show, And

being a flirty guy yourself, i'm surprised you didn't join him Shigure!"

Rika said casually, thinking of an excuse. Yuki and Shigure grinned nervously. Then w/ a genuine smile Shigure said,

"Well, thier were some very attractive women down there..."

Everyone laughed and soon tohru palced tea and some snacks on the table. There was a package underneath her arm.

"Tohru, what's that?"

"oh, this?!?!" she panicked.

"oh yuki, its um...ayame dry cleaned um..my work clothes for me!" she said. yuki looked at her and shrugged.

"oh. ok."

"yep!" she said with a relaxed smile. "i'll go upstairs and put it in my room!" with that she skipped upstairs.

"hey carrot top, i should kick your ass in rich man poor man right now," challenged uo. kyo rose at the yankee's challenge.

"i'll take you on!" yuki and shigure looked at each other.

"um...maybe another night. its rather late, and we needn't rip out any doors tonight," suggested shigure.

"whatever inu, you're just worried i'll REALLY crush u..."

"neko, its late. you really shouldn't yell so loud."

"shut up nezumi!"

"hey, why do you always call each other neko and nezumi?" interrupted uo.

"yes. why is that?" hana added.

"um..."

"uh..."

"cuz..well..."

"they're just nicknames is all," answered Rika for them. the two other girls looked at her.

"cuz i asked the same question to kyo the other day," she explained, then added,

"makes sense right? cuz they fight like a cat and mo use." hana and uo nodded.

"yes, that makes sense." hana said.

"well the, i suppose we should go soon, eh hana?"

""yes, perhaps. it has been a long day." tohru walked downstairs.

"hello, sorry i took so long! uo, hana, you're not leaving already are you? please, at least eat and enjoy some tea!" uo chuckled.

"well, can't say no to tohru honda's cooking, can we?"

after eating the late night meal, it was time for their good-byes.

"hey thanks for the good food tohru!" said uo with a wave.

"yes, it was much needed, thank you." hana added.

"by the way rika, u rocked tonight!" uo shouted as they headed down the path.

"oh, you're welcome! anytime you know! bye! be safe!" tohru waved as her friends continued down the road. she turned to the sohma men and rika.

"ah! i'm pooped!" rika yawned.

"i suppose that its time we all go to bed; its almost 2 in the morning..." yuki pointed out as he looked at his watch.

"ah you're right yuki...well i'm off to bed as well then. good night young ones!" shigure yawned..."sleep tight! and please, everyone, its healthier to actually sleep!"

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED DOG! SHUT THE HELL UP!" kyo yelled as the inu made his way up the stairs. tohru and yuki soon followed...leaving kyo and rika behind.

"so...whaddya wanna do now?" rika asked with a grin.

"i dunno," kyo shrugged. "what do you wanna do?"

"well...i'm not REALLY tired...or hungry..."

"yeah...me neither."

"say..i know its kinda late and all, but you wanna teach me some moves?"

"uh. moves? what moves?"

"you know, stupid! fighting! i always wanted to learn, but uh..seeing as how i'm not very coordinated in much physical activity, i never tried."

"geez...you're such a girl."

"well, would you rather have me as a guy? cause, you know, if you like it both ways i'd TOTALLY be cool with it!" she grinned.

"what the hell?!?! i am NOT gay!"

"didn't say you were, carrot top. i'm just saying sometimes guy on guy action is hot!"

"you're sick! that's worse than shigure's perverted mind!"

"how is that perverted? its not like i called some random guy..like _yuki _to have some kinda orgy."

"woman if you don't shut up..."

"what? if i don't shut up, then what?" she tested.

"first of all, you're sick; you like guy on guy action with isn't right...its gross. then you _implied _that I'm gay, which is even more gross, AND you have some kinda twisted fantasy of me and yuki! not only is that **SUPER **nasty... its really pissing me off! i hate that damn nezumi!" kyo balled up his fists.

rika plopped onto the couch laughing.

"geez kyo, you're so frickin sensitive! you really can't take a joke can ya?" kyo fumed.

"woman! you can't joke about THAT! the thought of that damn yuki absolutely sickens me." rika reached up and lunged for kyo's hand. she pulled him onto the couch next to her.

"hey!"

rika giggled, placing kyo's head in her lap. kyo calmed down as rika began running her fungers through his hair.

"you know, i don't know how you and tohru always manage to calm me down."

"we're just animal lovers, i guess." they sat in silence for a lil while, with rika continuing to run her fingers through his hair. her hands rested at the base of his neck for a second, before gently moving it along the juncture between his neck and face with the back of her hand. when it reached his chin, he took her hand in his and kissed it. they sat in continued silence; kyo was still grasping rika's hand. kyo began to feel drowsy.

"maybe we should start heading upstairs," rika suggested. kyo lazily nodded and sat up.

upstairs, kyo dropped rika off at tohru's room to change into pajamas. she quickly gave him a kiss and closed her door. kyo contentedly strolled into his own room to change as well. now in his boxers, he climbed into his bed. while waiting for rika to enter, his thoughts drfted to new territory. he couldn't remember ever being happier. well, except for when tohru accepted him in his true form. but rika...she let him feel like an ass, but be ok with it. for once in his life he'd think romantic thoughts that originally were considered stupid to him. every time he was with her, he almost felt like he could say something incredibly mushy, and mean it too. every passing day also brought him the pain. he knew she wouldn't be at higure's house forever. it was a torture worse than anything he could ever imagine, someone he had finnally begun to -was it- love, and soon she'd be passing out of his life. he momentarily thought of hatori and kana, and finally understood. he sympathized then with hatori, imagining the pain of the one he loved, roaming the world elsewhere and living life's joys without him at her side.

just then, rika quietly slipped in kyo's room and slid under the covers.

"sorry i took so long." he turned over to kiss her forehead. he didn't want to think about her pending departure. all he wanted to think about was her, there, laying beside him in all her beauty.

"that's ok." she closed her eyes. there was a slight smile on her face.

"g'night kyo."

"night." rika fell dast asleep, tired from the show. kyo just sat there, continuing to watch her in her sleep.

in the room across the hall, tohru was fast asleep. yuki's arm was underneath her, his arm wrapping over her shoulder and lightly brushing her arm. she was on her side, facing him with hands under her cheek. yuki was awake, just thinking. he smiled to h imself about muyo-san and the baka neko. he wondered what would happen if rika found out...? he looked over at his princess. he remembered how tohru looked earlier that night. she had always looked cute to him, or pretty or beautiful, but that night, she had surpassed all that. tohru had looked _sexy_. he smiled again to himself as tohru slightly shifted, fly hair brushing past yuki so that he was able to smell the sweet scent of strawberries in her hair. he loved that girl.

**love it? hate it? watever, review it!**


	16. Meet the parents

heh heh heh.... new chapter! yup, belive it or not... I UPDATED!!!! lol! anyways, here it is; along with the usuall stuff:

**Disclaimer...** i do not own shit... well... i do own some things... i mean i'm not _**property-less**..if that's even a word... _so yeah... **OK **the point is, i don't own fruits basket... so there fore... um... **don't sue me!**

**Meet the parents**

in the morning, yuki woke to see his princess gazing at him. she smiled as his eyes began to flutter open.

"hmm..you're awake now? aww..i was enjoying watching you sleep...you're so adorable.." she grinned.

"uh..thank you? but you're one to talk. you're the most beautiful girl in the world...and you're in my bed." tohru blushed.

"hmm...yes i am..but not for long!" she kissed his forehead and rolled out of the bed.

"eh, you're a tease you know that?"

"i gotta make breakfast."

"yeah..you always need to fix breakfast. one day we should have u sit in bed while we serve u breakfast." tohru smiled.

"are u hungry?"

"i guess so." yuki's stomach made a sound of agreement. tohru laughed as she slipped out of the room. yuki laid his head back down on the sheets. how tohru was able ot pull herself out of bed was beyond him, he hated mornings, but since he was already semi-awake, he figured he should eventually get up. with that thought in mind, he fell back asleep anyways. it was too much effort to get out of bed.

tohru dreamily glided down the stairs and into the kitchen where kyo was already chugging down some milk.

"morning kyo!" she exclaimed brightly.

"hey."

"doing your morning training?"

"yeah."

"oh good! when you come in, breakfast will be ready!" tohru then set out to make breakfast. kyo headed outdoors.

upstairs, the light had found its way into yuki's room, shining brightly in the nezumi's eyes.

"ungh..." he groaned to himself as he stuck his head under the pillow. downstairs, the smells of tohru's cooking began to rise into all the rooms. yuki began to stir, smelling the aroma.

"ack..fine..whatever i'll **_frickin _**wake up!" he said aloud to himself. 'maybe a shower will wake me up...' with that, he forced himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"great! breakfast is ready. everyone just needs to wake up now..oh well, that gives me time to shower and get ready before eating then!"

yuki was awake finally. he sighed to himself and was about to turn off the shower when he heard the door open.

"oh my gosh yuki! i'm so sorry, i guess i was thinking to myself about today and i didn't even hear the shower already running and i'm so sorry next time i'll knock first i swear i will oh this is so embarasing i won't do it again i swear yuki!" yuki just laughed at tohru, who continued to ramble numerous apologies. he calmly stepped out of the shower, still dripping wet, and silenced her with a kiss. tohru blushed deep red.

"don't worry about it tohru."

"yuki?"

"yes?"

"i love you."

"i love you too." he really wished he could take her i his arms. he had a better idea though.

"well, since i'm still dripping wet, how about i help you?"

"uh..um...ok.." he helped her undress and step in the shower. the warm water ran over them both. yuki gently guided her more directly under the water. he grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo to lather her hair. he squirted some in his palm and began to work it into her hair. he couldn't believe how beautiful her hair was. he was running his fingers through auburn silk. she leaned her head back, enjoying how yuki had begun massaging her scalp.

"go rinse." tohru began to squeeze out the suds from her hair. meanwhile, yuki put tohru's strawberry body wash on a washcloth. normally, yuki would only glance over at tohru's toiletries while showering. none of the men in the house ever used them or touched them. they were precious pieces of tohru's feminine beauty. the scent mixed with steam put him in a peaceful blissness. tohru stepped back from under the water. she felt yuki's arms encircle her without hugging her. he began to run the washcloth over her smooth stomach and gently upward and across her breasts. tohru let ou t a small moan. yuki continued his way up to her shoulders and neck. she moaned again as yuki massaged her neck with the warm cloth.

rika groggily opened her eyes and sat up in kyo's bed. she rubbed her eyes a bit and decided to get up. today was an important day. today she would see her parents fo the first time since she started college. downstairs, she was greeted by the novelist reading a newspaper at the table.

"morning rika-san!"

"morning."

"kyo's outside training, and i think tohru's in the shower. wow..i think yuki's still sleeping. you beat him at waking up first!" rika shrugged.

"i guess i did." kyo walked in, pumped from his morning routine. he walked over to rika and planted a kiss on her lips.

"i know, i know, shower!" he flashed her a grin and headed upstairs to hit the showers. rika took her spot and sprawled over the table exhausted.

"tired from last night's performance?" rika nodded, her head stil on the table.

"any..um..**_other _**performances you might have put on after we all went to sleep?" inquired shigure suggestively.

"wouldn't you like to know?"

"ah... you kids today... what with your **raging** hormones and all..." shigure smiled and raised his paper to a defensive position.

rika shrugged it off, and he sighed in relief.

yuki helped tohru into her bathrobe before putting his own on. yuki opened the door and tohru and him both stepped out. kyo, coming from downstairs, saw them both come from the bathroom together. all 3 froze in the middle of the hallway. kyo and yuki glared a each other while tohru stood beet red.

"its not nice to stare baka." kyo turned red.

"jeez, i hope u didn't **_dirty _**the shower!" he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. yuki shrugged.

"let's hurry and dress so we don't keep everyone waiting for breakfast."

Shigure looked up from his newspaper as tohru and yuki bounded downstairs.

"good morning shigure! rika! you're awake! that's wonderful!"

"um..._yay_?"

"good morning everyone." said yuki. just then, kyo came downstairs. as he took a seat next to rika and across from yuki, the two exchanged heated glares. no one else noticed. tohru emerged from the kitchen and placed the food in the center.

"all right everyone, eat up!"

after breakfast was finished, tohru cleared the dishes and began cleaning. yuki went to the garden, shigure to his study, and rika to the shower. kyo doesn't do much else besides sit on the roof, so he went there.

kyo sat up there in peace when he heard someone climbing the ladder.

"who's there?"

"me carrot top! can i join ya?"

"only if you're done with your _'i'm a bitch in the morning' _routine."

"_ah_...ok!" rika finally reached the roof. kyo sat up and stared at her. she was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and a pinstripe jacket over it. her matching pinstripe pants had a studded belt around them, finishing it off with hoop earings, a black courdoroy hat, and black chucks with checkered shoelaces. it was a mix of dressed up, with her own flare added to it.

"what?" rika smiled. kyo snapped back from his daze.

"why are you all dressed up?"

"oh! i guess me and tohru didn't mention we'd be out today. we're going to see the parentals! wanna dress up and look nice for em' you know." kyo looked down.

"so...both of you'll be gone all day?"

"yep. tohru and i'll come back around dinner time, cuz she's gotta cook or you'll all starve."

"why are you going to see them?"

"i haven't seen them since i started college. i gotta play 'good daughter'. i'm hoping this degree will shut them up about my band." she took a seat next to kyo. they both leaned back to watch the clouds.

soon, rika and tohru were ready to leave.

"ok you guys! we should be back before dinner." tohrus said.

kyo and yuki were standing on the front porch. they looked like two children, sulking because they couldn't play with the stray doggy.

"oh, don't hang your head so low carrot top," rika said teasingly. "we'll be back!" kyo walked up to rik and kissed her lips lightly,

"ok...well hurry up then. its bad enough that you're leaving me here with the kuso nezumi and hentai inu."

"hurry back now, you two," shigure said playfully in the background, "i don't want kyo or yuki sulking, or worse, destroying my house out of boredom...."

"be safe," waved yuki with a smile.

"we will!" yelled tohru over her shoulder, causing her to not look ahead of her and trip over a root in the ground.

DING DONG the girls cautiously rang the door bell to the Muyo home.

"oh rika dear!" rika was squeezed in a hug.

"uh...hi mom...little squished there..."

"how have you been dear..and WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!?!"

"heh... you like?"

"uh... anyways. oh hello tohru dear!" tohru was greeted with a mannerly nod.

"uh..hi auntie," tohru replied half questioningly, half sincere.

"yes... well then, why don't you two come in." the two girls hesitated, then followed rika's mother into the house.

"Rika-chan," said her father with surprise as he hugged his daughter.

"your hair?"

"yes?"

"its... _blue_."

"_really? _"

"yes."

"i know, dad." they sat down in the living room. it was silent.

"so...what have you been up to rika-chan?" inquired her father, only wanting to break the awkward silence.

"i hope you're doing something progressive."

"yes," her mom added in agreement. rika frowned. Her father continued,

"last time we saw you, you were playing with that nonsense band of yours..."

"whats it called... Tornado Revelation?" asked her mother.

"no dear, i think its twisted revelation..." her father corrected.

"actually dad... its called 'twisted **revolution**'and yeah i still sing in it."

"peh. so all this time you've just been wasting your time singing." rika looked at tohru with a pained _'see-what-i-have-to-deal-with?' _expression.

"actually, uncle, rika just finished college, and she's got a degree!"

"oh really," her dad's eyebrows raised.

"yeah dad, mom. i now have a degree in art. and i passed all my classes with flying colors," she said with emphasis.

"oh, that's nice." replied her mother in a monotone voice. Then her father began.

"Nice?**Nice**?!? What are you supposed to do with an _'art' _degree? **Ogawa**-san's son is in **med school**! **Shamadikei**-san's daughter is going to be a **lawyer**! and what about you...studying **_art_**? are you going to make a living **fingerpainting**? you've been wasting your life playing with a band that has** NO FUTURE**. what are you gonna do to support yourself? what are you gonna do when your band dies out? hmm? what? next thing you know you'll be back here **freeloading** off of us because you did nothing for your future. we've been telling you, but** you just blow us off**. i will not stand for this, **I WILL NOT HELP**!"

By this time, rika could already feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Ryu-koi, stop it. what are you saying?" scolded rika's mom.

"no Nanami, i'm tired of this," replied her father. rika bitterly snapped,

"you know, its not like you helped me **TO BEGIN WITH**!" her father glared at her.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, YOU _UNGRATEFUL _**BRAT**!" tohru just stared in shock, then said, to her own surprise,

"what's **_wrong _**with you guys?!?! why can't you just be _supportive _of her? she went and finished college, she got a degree to keep you happy! she's worked **_so_** hard just to make you _proud _and she's been able to _be herself _throughout all of it! plus her voice is really great...why can't u just let her follow her dreams?" then tohru's voiced faded. "rika is a great person....you just gotta see that."

_flashback_

_"mom, i can't do this."_

_"sure you can tohru, you can do anything you put your mind to."_

_"but mom...i can't."_

_"i believe in you tohru."_

_end flashback_

tohru looked at the people in the living room.

_flashback_

_"mom, don't worry, i'll work as hard as i can. i can do it."_

_"don't worry tohru. you don't have to work so hard...take a break and just be yourself."_

_"but mom..."_

_"tohru, you can be yourself. its ok."_

_end flashback_

rika looked down at her lap as she listened to tohru. she was truely grateful to have such an awesome cousin.

"how **dare** you tohru-san. its probably **YOUR **doing... you **AND Kyoko**! your _crazy _mother, _SHE _was the a bad influence on our daughter!" rika's dad yelled. tohru just stared blankly, there was a look of mixed pity for rika.

"how could you say that...?" both rika and her mother said at the same time. startled at the coincidence, rika stood. she grabbed tohru's arm and left out the door without a word. rika and tohru walked back to shigure's house in silence. when they got a few feet to the house, rika stopped and grabbed tohru's arm. she pulled her into a hug.

"rika, i'm so sorry!" tohru stuttered.

"don't be. i'm sorry my dad is such an **_ass_**." she hoped tohru couldn't hear the crack in her voice.

"are you---"

"i'm fine. don't worry. in fact, you should go spend some time with yuki tonight, since we've been gone all day."

"are u sure?"

"**positive**!" she flashed tohru a huge grin.

rika opened the door to see kyo waiting on the floor. she looked him in the eye for a split second, then ran up the stairs. she couldn't hold it in for much longer; soon she was bawling, tears rolling down her chin so fast she could see them dripping to the ground. tohru walked in. kyo's fists balled up as he looked up at her for explanation.

"don't worry kyo-kun, no one hurt her. she's just upset. you know where to find her..." before tohru could finish, kyo had dashed up the stairs. tohru headed to the kitchen.

"**wow**..._take out_. not surprised..." she began to clear the take out boxes.

Rika sped past yuki and slammed he door as she finally reached tohru's bedroom. she took off her jacket and hat and wiped her tears. her glasses were frequently getting in the way, so she took them off and flung them across the room. she sat against the wall with her knees in her chest, and face in her palms. she couldn't help but cry; she felt like such a lousy screw up. she didn't even notice that kyo had run after her, or that he came into the room right after she slammed he door in his face. she couldn't hear him ask what happened. all that she could hear were her own whimpers. kyo stood there. he was truely worried; breathing deeply he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. she flinched, then looked up to see a blurry image of kyo. she quickly hugged him.

poof

he turned into a cat of course. but she didn't care. she continued to hug the little orange cat.

"so..what happened?" rika only shook her head. silence.

"its ok if you don't want to talk yet." rika shook her head again.

"i--" rika started, but instead she whimpered some more.

"i want- i want you to- kn-know th-that..i-i-i- love you- k-k-kyo..." she started to cry even more.

"i just...i kno i shouldn't but..i can't stand them! i'm not their _perfect_ daughter. i wish i could give them that but i _can't_. and i know its selfish to do what i want anyways, but aren't i supposed to be living for **_MYSELF_**?! i mean-" she was cut off by kyo, who placed a paw on her knee.

"i love you too. so you know, it kinda hurts to see you in so much pain...please...stop crying."

"i-i'm trying to!"

"ok ok..then just keep crying for a little while...i'll stay here with you, ok? and...i know how it feels to not be accepted by your parents. you can't help who you are. and there's no point trying to change it. and .. if it helps ...i like you the way you are right now." she nodded, with tears still glistening in her eyes. kyo, still in his cat form, licked the salty tears off her cheeks.

moments passed and rika woke up with her head down. she saw an orange cat sleeping in her lap. How long had she been asleep? she carefully picked it up and put it on the ground. she got up and walked over ot the balcony. she leaned over it, feelings the breeze. without her glasses she could still see almost everything, it was just the really far objects that were unclear. despite her current partial blindness, she could see twinkles above blurry blobs that resembled trees. she thought about what kyo had said. it still hurt to be unaccepted. but she supposed that as long as there were people- tohru, kyo, her bandmates- then...it would be alright. with kyo, she could be alright. but...she wouldn't be there forever. she couldn't mooch off shigure forever (nice as that sounded to her). where would she live? home didn't exactly seem like an option. she sighed, and soon she heard a poof come from inside the bedroom.

"um.."

"nice nap, carrot top?"

"uh yeah...cept...i got no clothes on..." rika laughed as she turned back around to see the sky. as soon as kyo had put his clothes back on, he joined her on the balcony. they looked out the window in tohru's room. kyo's arms wrapped around her but didn't hug her. she sighed happily in his arms, wishing he didn't have to go to his own room. then again, he always ended up sleeping in her bed. she turned to look into his eyes. with the moonlight, his maroon eyes held a serious gaze, but not a frightening one. they were slightly dulled due to her lack of glasses. he lowered his head for a kiss, one that made rika forget her earlier tears and worries about her parents. at that moment, they didn't even exist. it was her and kyo, standing and admiring the moonlight. the kiss began to deepen... she lowered his hands slightly under her shirt. kyo , obviously becoming a little more nervous, shifted slightly. rika looked at him, smiling.

"its ok." her hands smoothed over his arms reassuringly. more confident, kyo helped her lift her shirt up.

oh yes.. very sutle drama... but awesome cuteness at the end... and no, i'm not writing another filthy lemon.... not between rika and kyo, they shall remain untainted and cute! i'll leave all that lustrus crap between tohru and yuki.. _those whores... _ **lol!**

.... love it? hate it? watever, Review it!


	17. Waking up naked

hey hey hey! tis i, maria the great here with yet another chapter! sorri it took so long, but me and dani decided to get off of our asses long enough to write something. sorry but it's pretty short. bright side? **i wrote most of the chapter!!!!** isn't that just dandy? i haven't written _this_ much since like.... chapter eight? damn... and that was like... **_forever ago!_** haha, funniness....

**blah. **

**Disclaimer:** no, fruits basket does not belong to me... Rika and the rest of _Twisted Revolution_ do. yeah... um. don't sue me...

**Waking up naked**

Kyo awoke next to Rika and sighed. her arm was across his chest as she lay facing him on her side.

as he began to creep out of the bed, rika quivered and let out a soft moan due to loss of warmth. the blankets had scrunched their way to the edge of the bed, only convering her ankles.

kyo rolled the covers over her bare body and stopped at her shoulders. she sighed again in relief and kyo smiled. he put on some clothes to train in and looked a tthe messy room. clothes had been strewn everywhere. he thought back to the night before.

**flashback**

kyo was over rika's body after all was done. he hunched over and whispered in her ear.

"i love you..." and began to kiss every inch of her body, starting with her neck. she moaned in a reply,

"i love you too."

end flashback

rika slowly opened her eyes. she saw how kyo looked at her and smiled back.

"hey."

"hi." rika let out a small sigh.he kissed her and got up,

"well i'm about to go out and train, so you need anything?"

"um..no." kyo smiled and began to head towards the door.

"wait!" kyo stopped and turned to face her.

"there is something.." rika took off the covers and put her feet to the floor. as she began to stand, her legs felt so wobbly and she fell to the ground.

**_"ow!" _**kyo rushed to her side, cuddling her and babying her.

"are you ok?" he said, kneeling beside her. she chuckled to herself.

"_damn_....i'm so clumsy... i guess i'm still rather sore..." they both blushed.

"anyways, what is it that you wanted?"

"two things. first, this," she leaned forward for a kiss. kyo complied happily and deeply.

_twas a long kiss.  
_

_a **very **long kiss._

_still kissing, _

_and kissing, _

_**oh god, get a room!**_

_wait, they **ARE **in a room... but **STILL**! _

_ok, they finally ended now._

they pulled away and kyo asked, breathless,

"and second?"

"clothes...i can't exactly roam the hallway in all my nakedness."

"why not?" they both laughed.

"well what the hell do you want me to do about it? going into thoru's room unanounced is _sooo _not gonna be an option!" rika looked down with sad eyes and pretended to cry a little. kyo sighed.

"fine, i'll see what i can do..." rika flashed him a bright smile. he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the room. leaving rika sitting there on the floor. she considered what she could do to keep herself entertained until kyo returned. she leaned back on her elbows and tapped the wooden floor with her fingers. she liked the sound it made, and began to make a song.

_"sitting here in all my naked glory,_

_have a guy and i'm feeling rather girly..." _

' oh hell.i am _sooooo _bored. where is carrot top with my clothes?' she thought to herself amusedly. she scanned the room for her glasses. she found them and put them on. behind her, she noticed a dresser cabinet. 'hmm... time for snooping!' she pulled out the bottom drawer and a curious expression spread on her face. beyond the boxers and socks, she found a photo album. she took it out and closed the drawer. opening the album. she saw a picture of a little orange haired kid and a man with long hair. she gushed like the girl she was.

"**_aww!!! _**this must be kyo and his daddy! how cute _WAS _he!?!?!?" just then kyo opened the door with a bath robe and towel in hand.

"**hey**!"rika looked up and smiled ear to ear. she held up the album for kyo to see.

"kyo is **SOOOO **cute!" his face turned beet red.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!?"

"are you mad at me for snooping...?" she asked innocently.

"grr...no, but, you don't just randomly go into other people's stuff you know!"

"I's " sniff "sowwy..." she faked.

"agh..." he sat on the floor and sighed. he tossed her the robe.

"here, i figured you'd wanna shower first. then you can walk around and get the clothes yourself."

"aww...you're so smart."

"indeed."

**kiss**

"so, this is your dad?" she pointed to the man in the photo.

"yeah, that's kazuma- _er_, my dad." she turned the page. it was a picture of kyo and kazuma sparing in a dojo. kazuma was blocking one of kyo's attacks, a fatherly expression of content on his face. kyo's face was fierce and full of determination. his normally intense eyes now looked like they were blazing with fire.

"i'm only a blue belt in this photo. i'd say this was about 5 years ago. i was probably 12 or 13 years old. it was a promotion ceremony, i think..."

"wow, he's certainly whoopin your ass, isn't he?" she laughed.

"hell yeah! he's the best, he'll even sweep the floor with ratboy's face!" he glowed with pride. rika continued to turn pages.

"you sure love fighting."

"oh, well _does it show_?" he said amusedly.

"mhm.." rika turned the page. the next picture was of an annoyed and blushing kyo. behind him a girl with her arms around his neck was smiling. she had rich, brown, shoulder length hair and gray eyes.

"...and, _this _is?" rika inquired.

"ugh... that's kagura."

"oh, you mean your abusive lover?" she giggled.

"she is SO not my lover!" he said in defense.

"she's crazy, she's had this insane idea that we would get married since we were little kids! who thinks about things like that when you're little!"

"well, you can't help but adore the determined ones at least a little." rika smiled. she looked back at the picture. "hey, how come she can hug you like that?" she asked.

"huh? oh its cause she's cursed too. we don't know why, but if they have the curse, girls can still hug us."

"are there more girls? which animal is she?"

"well yeah, kagura's the boar, rin is the horse, and kisa is the tiger."

"are they all as pretty as kagura?"

"what the hell?!?"

"well, are they?"

"kisa's only 12, so i'm not about to say if she's anything or not cuz that's just wrong. Rin looks kinda like Hana, only with expression on her face."

"you didn't answer my question."

"well since i don't like any of them or think of them in any other way aside from annoying cousins, what does it matter?"

"it was just a question carrot top. besides, i think i'm starting to get the feeling in my legs back. so, think you could help me up?" kyo got up and put the album on top of the dresser. rika held out her hands and reached up. kyo took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

as she stood there, her feet were still very wobbly. so she put her hands on kyo's shoulder, putting some pressure on them to give her support and balance. after a few seconds she moved her feet backwards to move away from him.

"ok... think i'm good. can you hand me the robe?" kyo picked up the robe and towel, he handed her the robe first. rika put it on and as she was tying it up kyo handed her the towel.

"thankies."

"do you need help getting to the bathroom?"

"why, you wanted to shower with me?" she teased.

"no!"

"no, i'm alright. you can go about your training."

"ok." kyo opened the foor and stood by it for rika to leave first."

"oh, such a gentleman!" she smiled. kyo kissed her forehead and followed after her.

kyo went out to his training. moments later, tohru happily came out of her room, fully dressed for the day and ready to begin her chores. she closed the door concealing a knocked out yuki on the bed room floor. she skipped down the stairs and passed by the open porch where she saw kyo.

"morning kyo!" kyo stopped for a moment.

"oh, morning.."

"how's rika doing?"

"she's fine, i'm sure she's gonna get over it, but i guess it'd be best not to bring it up either way."

"yes, that's a good point."

"where was everyone last night? it seemed pretty quiet."

"oh, well shigure stayed out with hatori all night, i think ayame was with them. and as for me and yuki, we went out as well, watched a movie. we were gonna invite the two of you, but it didn't seem like the right time to bother my cousin. and i'm sure you were trying everything you could to comfort her already." kyo had to hide a tiny snicker, knowing that tohru had no clue what they were doing the night before. tohru gave kyo a puzzled look because of the smirk.

"so um..anyways, i'll let you get back to training. breakfast needs to be made!"

all during his training, kyo's mind kepy wandering back to a certain punk rock emo chick. he smiled as he threw his head back and welcomed the sun on his face. Gods, he felt so alive! he couldn't believe how happy he felt at that moment. he knew rika couldn't stay forever, but still. he had her heart right now.

shigure bustled into the living room, greeting tohru as he passed by the kitchen.

"morning tohru!"

"morning!" shigure looked outside to see kyo training. he noted the extra bounce of the neko. he mentally reminded himself to tease kyo about it later. ' maybe the neko got some action last night! ' he thought to himself pervertedly.

lately, shigure had been observing his house of lovebirds. they were so young, so in for a let down. yuki and tohru would probably never get akito's blessing even more so, yuki could end up like hatori. and rika and kyo? they had already begun growing too close for them to just forget about each other (not without hatori's doing, anyways). perhaps both couple had completely overlokked the fact that they had to get pass akito. regardless, if they wanted a possibility of remaining together as couples, they would need akito's blessing. then shigure smiled to himself, thinking that if akito had allowed tohru to live here for so long, maybe, just maybe, it'd be ok. tohru was a special girl, and akito couldn't deny that. and rika was equally special. 'and incredibly hot,' he added to himself.

after training, kyo rushed upstairs to hop into the shower. after rinsing and dressing, he knocked on tohru's door (no yuki wasn't on the floor still, he had gotten out to change and shower and all that good stuff). loud screamo music could be heard throught he door.

"hold up!" rika opened the door to reveal herself in jeans. a white spasghetti strap was under a black blouse, checkered belt,black&white scarf, and a checkered wristband. her black hat was on her head.

"hey carrot to...." she was interrupted by a hungry kiss. kyo closed the door behind them; the blaring music drowned out the moaning and giggling as they made their way to the bed. he gently pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. rika sighed happily and finally pulled away from kyo's lips. the music made t hard to hear kyo heavily panting, but she could see his shoulders moving.

"wow..what was that for?" kyo shot her a mischevious grin.

"missed you," he said, breathing hard.

"aww...we've only been apart two hours."

"much too long. longest two hours of my life." rika let out another giggle, followed by a yawn.

"oh my gosh.. i can't believe i'm awake at this time. i'm so.."yawn "tired..."

"take a nap. i'm sure people would be suspcious if you were up thie early anyways." he playfully took off her hat and placed it on tohru's bedside table. gently, he pulled a corner of the bedding down and placed rika underneath. placing her head on the pillow, he kissed her forehead and took off her glasses to put next to her hat.

"lemme turn that music down." kyo got up to turn off the boombox rika had brought with her. he turned to see rika, eyes closed, swimming in a bed of pink. as he turned to leave, he heard rika sit up.

"kyo, will you stay with me? i'm sure you're probably not tired, and i bet you have things to do, but can you stay at least until i fall asleep?"

"sure." kyo sat himself at the edge of the bed. she urged him to join her under the covers. he reluctantly climbed in; rika happily pulled kyo over her. he leaned down for a kiss.

"go sleep." he settled back next to her. she ran a hand across his stomach. it rested on his chest, and rika cuddled by positioning her head in the crook of his neck, just under his chin.

downstairs, tohru and yuki were cuddling in the kitchen (without being too close of course. haha, i bet i made it sound like i had forgetten they can't hug!). yuki kissed her softly, then moved to her neck. tohru granted him access, enjoying the pampering. it didn't last long, however, because shigure popped his head in the doorway.

"oh there you are! i was wondering why i was sitting all alone and starving at the breakfast table. but i realize its because yuki has you in here all for himself," he whimpered. yuki rolled his eyes.

"oh gomen gomen gomen! i am sooo sorry! breakfast is ready, let me set it on the table! she, embarrassed, rain hurredly out of the room to fix things. yuki glared at shigure and followed after her.

"oh poor me, i'm afraid with all the love being given in this house, there is simply not enough left for this ol writer..."

"oh shut up."

"the cruelty..." shigure went to join tohru and yuki at the table.

kyo awoke, surprised that he had actually fallen asleep. he remembered just watching rika fall asleep almost immediately. the steady breathing lulled him to sleep, he supposed. he looked down and smiled at the girl using his stomach for a pillow, hair sprayed all over his chest. his fingers moved delicately to push her hair behind an ear, causing her to stir. rika yawned and eyelids fluttered open.

"morning carrot top."

"morning! its porbably like noon, sleepyhead."

"its that early? damn." she moved so that she could be closer to him. kyo, eyes fierce and alert, stared at rika. rika, still slightly sleepy, stared back. silence.

finally, rika began a soft giggle. kyo looked at her funny, before rika closed the space between them with a kiss. kyo inched closer and pushed her back onto the bed.. hovering over her but not touching, kyo returned the kissing. the kiss began to deepen, and rika unrealizingly ( dion't care if that's a word or not) wrapped her arms around his neck. she brought him closer. kyo soon was having trouble bending over so close and supporting his weith, so a tug closer caught him by surprise. he fell onto her with a **POOF**!

"shit!" kyo was on rika's stomach, an incredibly annoyed look on his feline face.

"it's ok." rika giggled.

"no! its not! its not fair! you shouldn't have to deal with this!"

"oh carrot top. tsk tsk. _i love you_. all of you. even your **fleabag** side."

"_fleabag_, eh? you haven't seen shigure then!" they both laughed. rika pet the orange cat on her stomach. she then picked hi up to kiss the top of his furry head. then she set kyo next to her.

"time for my favorite part. you change back." at this she got out of bed to stretch.

"we should go downstairs and make an appearance before they worry about us." she heard a **POOF** behind her and gave him a few minutes to change back into his clothes. grabbing her glasses and hat, she went to the dresser to fix up her hair. pretty soon a pair of muscled arms wrapped around her without hugging her. in the mirror, there was an image that neither rika nor kyo wanted to forget: a nicely toned orange haired man affectionately wrapping arms around a brown haired, blue streaked girl with glasses.

As tohru left the breakfast table to clean up, shigure pulled out a smoke.

"yuki, i need to talk to you and kyo. about tohru and rika."

"what about?" he sneered, knowing where this was going.

"you know what about. and you also know you can't just not say anything to akito. you're upset that i'm correct, not upset at me." he drew in and blew out smoke. yuki, in restrained anger, banged a fist into the table.

"you know it must be done."

"try telling the neko that. i don't think he'll agree so easily."

"he has no choice. just like you."

"whatever." with that, yuki got up and left for his room.

later on that day, yuki headed out to search for the neko. he found him outside on the porch with tohru's cousin. she was in her usual favorite position, laying down with her head on kyo's stomach.

"oi, baka!" kyo looked over and glared at the intruder.

"what the hell do you want?" he grimaced after seeing that he had been too loud; rika had begun to stir.

"nn...."

"shh...go back to sleep."

"mm...mhm." after a couple seconds, rika had settled once again and gone back to sleep. kyo once more glared at yuki. in a quieter tone than kyo, he said,

"look baka. i need to talk to you. and it **_IS _**important. important enough that i would actually consider talking to you."

"my idea of important could be a hell of a lot different than yours. don't waste my time."

"one thing i **DO **know is that we both find tohru important. and for you, rika as well." at the mention of her name, rika shifted slightly. kyo knew what yuki was talking about.

"you know we couldn't avoid it forever." with that, yuki walked back inside.

when the girls had left to visit uo and hana, kyo finally met with yuki and shigure in the living room.

"the girls will be back before dinner, so i'll make it quick... akito needs to know." at this kyo angrily stood up and took aim to leave. he was stopped, however, by the nezumi grabbing his arm.

"let me go you damn rat!" he snarled.

"no. i don't like this as much as you don't, but at least i'm mature enough to accept it."

"and who exactly said we **HAD **to accept it?!?! why the hell do we have to get acceptance from someone other than ourselves? tell me, what rule or guard or task force is really making us follow these stupid orders?"

"you were born into this family knowing there is no other choice but to follow akito's orders. you **ARE **bound to this family, there is no escaping. you would be lost without the family."

"lost without them? i survivied **FINE **in the mountains without them! and i'm fine everytime my so called family leaves me outside of the main house every new years!"

"kyo, you know that if akito finds out from someone other than us, the repercussions will be horrible. and you know that." shigure said, making kyo's fists clench in the possiblities.

"she wouldn't touch them..."

"you know that's not true." kyo was getting ready to punch shigure. calmly, yuki interjected.

"tohru's escaped having her memories erased twice already. there's no telling if she can escape it again. and who knows about rika...but its better to take our chances and tell akitot he truth."

"**DAMMIT I SAID NO!**"

"Tohru and rika wouldn't want you disobeying orders, no matter how awful they are. and you know it doesn't matter to them that it could hurt themselves. its what they'd want you to do, follow orders." shigure pointed out. kyo stared silently at the entrance of the living room. rika's blue vans were at the door. 'she wore her black chucks to match the checkered outfit,' he thought to himself. without looking at the two,

"fine. we'll tell them we're going tomorrow."

**BLAH.** cliffhangers suck now don't they? lol sorry, andthis chapter isn't that long either? booooo i'm sorri guys, we decided to get off our lazy asses long enough to consider the feelings of our loyal readers.

love it? hate it? watever, REVIEW it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Silence, She is Our Head

hello all! sorry chapters come out less often... yes, that's my fault...

this chapter would've been up like a month ago, but alas... my laziness kicked in. but her, wadda

**Disclaimer:** i don't own FB or it's characters... STOP TRYING TO SUE ME!

**Scilence, She is Our Head**

When Rika and Tohru came back to the house, it seemd dead quiet and empty.There wasnt a single sound in the wole house. The two girls stood there for a moment in the scilence, then Tohru headed towards the dinning room to set up dinner, it was takeout tonight. while they wer out, tohru hadn't realized she forgot about dinner until it was to late to visit the market.

Rika headed to the liveing room. It was time to get some seriouse manga reading done!

After going to the mall with Uo and Hana, they they stopped at en entertain ment store. ( like Barnes&Nobles or Borders, basically. you know, movies, books, music ect.)

well she had bought the lateest volumes of Gravitation and Kare Kano. She also had the newest Dir en Grey CD. (A/N: **HAD** to include some dir!) Tohru only bought the movie Garden State and a Poster of Hyde from L'Arc en Ciel (she had a crush on him since middle school!)

She came to a stop in front of the living room door way. She saw Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori sitting there in somewhat of a daze. They hadn't noticed her stanind there.

'What the hell?' she thout to herself.

"Yo, did somebody die? Why all the gloomy faces?" she asked.

the sohmas brought their attention to the girl.

"**why is it so fucking quiet!**"

the boys flinched a bit at the volume in the girl's voice, then went back to their originally dull state. they pased looks at eachother not knowing what to say.

Rika slowly walked over to kyo and got on her knees beside him. she restes her hand on his shoulder and set her mangas aside.

"seriously though guys, what the mishap? someone _really _die?"

Shigure spoke up in a reassuring tone. "No, no... it's nothing like that, it's just..."

He looked up at Hatori, who then finished the inus sentence in a seriouse tone, "We have some things to discuss over dinner, Muyo-San. Important things..."

Tohru called out from the dining room. "Dinner is ready!"

"well, that's was a bit quick wasn't it? i thought you just got home." Yuki said

"sorry healthy people. it's takeout, so be prepared for the wonders of _MSG_."

The dinner was ... something. everyone simply ate their food in scilence. it was really starting to bug her.

Ten minutes passed and Rika finally cracked. "ok, what's with all the scilence crap?"

...(scilence) more annoyed. she looked over to Hatori. "Didn't you say we had some 'Important things' to talk about? well start talking doc. this quietness is killing me over here!"

Hatori clreared his throat. "Akito.."

the word sent a chill dome everyones spine. all but Rika froze for a second.

"Akito? What Akito?" Rika brought her eyes to Kyo, who's head was down. "Who's Akito?" she was spazzing."Is akito a bad thing? did it die?"

Hatori sighed. "Akito is the head of our family."

"Oh... well, what about 'em?"

"She needs to know about your current realation ship with kyo, that and Tohru 's with Yuki."

"Why? Nosey much?" chuckled nervously."What, is she some 93 year-old matchmaker or something?"

Kyo spoke up. "**Not even close!** She's only 21, and she wouldn't know a damn thing about a love life. that bitch. up until last year all of us thought she was a guy!"

"So she's _that _flat, eh? Wow, must suck to be her..."

Shigure couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape from him.

Hatori sent him a glare.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it... that was just too precious!"

**"Anyways, **like i was saying, yes, akito may be young, but she is still our head none the less."

Rika thought for a moment 'Hmm... I wonder... I mean, she's only what, a year older than me? ..._Hey! I bet I'd make a great head! I'm great at bossing people around!'_

Rika broke from her thought, "Ok... So then we tell her about us and we go on and about our merry way, right?"

"Not... exactly... You see, if she doesn't approve, then that's it. You two won't be able to see to have an intamit relationship with kyo anymore."

"What? That's complete crap!"

"It could be worse. If she says so, then you too maigh not be able to have anykind of relationship at all, you may have to stop seeing eachother all together."

"What a prick! 'Akito' thinks anyway? If I love Kyo and he loves me then that's it. Ponit. Blank. Period. What the fuck does she have to do with anything?"

"It's just that... She is head, what she says is law."

"**She's twenty-FRIKKEN-one!** hmph! she's not the boss of me! besides, who in the name of Ghandi made HER head? Why not you, or 'Gure-San? You sure look old enough!"

Everyone in the room but Rika sweat dropped.

"Family ties I suppose..."

"Famiy ties, my ass. I don't give a granny's hoot about her!"

"Please... Can you just come to meet her tommorrow morning?"

"Psh. Like I'm a fucking kiss-ass!"

"We're not asking you to kiss up to her, we just need you to meet her." Hatori's voice broke from it's seriouseness to an annoyed, almost pleading one..

"Hmm... Whatever, i got no plans anyway."

'Great God almighty! she finally agreed! I think I almost cried! No, no. I must maintain my sexy seriouseness for all the readers out there...' Hatori thought to himself. (A/N: you like that don't you. yeah you do. you love it.:-))

Next day came.They stood outside of the main house gates. They were in their usual Akito-visiting wear: hatori in his normalcy, shigure in his oh-so-hot suit, yuki in a chinese style shirt, and tohru and rika were wearing their own things. rika had redonned her pinstripe suit, sensing that this was something important. she wasn't sure what she was there for, they said something about asking permission from the head of the family. she didn't see the point of it, but she figured to go along with it since it seemed important to the sohmas.

"be careful, don't let akito hurt you. but if she does..." kyo balled his fists. rika kissed the top of his head.

"i can watch myself carrot top. but how come you're not coming in?"

"neko isn't allowed inside the walls. tradition." answered yuki.

"come along now tohru and rika. we can't keep akito waiting," hatori calmly interrupted, before any sort of fight could break out. tohru and rika linked arms and followed behind the boys. rika looked back and gave kyo a toothy smile.

they were seated in akito's chambers. hatori and shigure remained in the back, yuki slightly ahead of them. tohru and rika were in the front, bowing. or at least tohru was. rika looked around at everyone else bowing for a moment. she shrugged.

"eh. peer pressure, _why not?"_ she bowed too. akito was in her usual robes, seated by the window.

"so, no one has informed me what any of this is about. why must i be bothered? why have you brought HER in my presence again?" rika looked up for a moment, then placed her head back down. 'why the nasty tone?' she wondered. 'isn't yuki gonna tell her to shut her trap or something?'

"akito, we come here to seek permission."

"permission for what?" she growled. "and who the hell is this?"

"this is "

"HEY, MY NAME'S RIKA. tohru's cousin," she spoke up for herself, not really enjoying akito's atitude. akito smirked.

"let me guess, shigure. you all are asking permission for this GIRL," she said, making "girl" sound nasty, "to stay with you... this girl who seems to not know when you hold her tongue until she's spoken to. why not just let tohru's entire FAMILY infiltrate the whole damn house!"

"damn, what is your problem?" rika stood, offended. she felt a tugging from below her.

"rika, please." tohru quietly pleaded her cousin to stop.

"yes, rika is it? i suggest you listen to you cousin." akito smirked again. reluctantly, rika got down beside tohru again.

"there is more, akito," shigure continued. "yuki and tohru would like permission to be together." at this, akito gritted her teeth.

"i wasn't very far from the truth then. tohru's family IS infiltrating. first my sohma property, and now tainting future sohma blood?" tohru could feel tears begin. yuki heard her quietly sob and wanted to reach out to her to comfort her. but his instilled fear of akito kept him firmly rooted in his spot.

"...B-but..." tohru began but was cut off by akito.

"BUT NOTHING! if it didn't work for kana and hatori, why would it work for you? what makes you think that you're going to be any different, that you'd be an exception and get approval from me? the sohma family is meant to live alone. you're just a plain, stupid littl- "

SLAP!-

the entire room froze in shock. rika, having built up a rage after every word akito said, had slapped akito across the face. akito raised a hand to her cheek to ease the burning feeling.

"why you..."

"that's enough! jeez why do you have to be so harsh? from my understanding, you're head of this family. i get that. they take your orders. but it seems more like you're nothing but a dictating BITCH." everyone remained frozen. the men in the room couldn't believe this was actually happening. rika went on,

"i don't know anything about this kana hatori dealie, but i don't see what your problem is. tohru is NOT plain, or stupid, she's one of the coolest chicks ever. i'm not saying that just because she's my cousin, everyone else in your family who's met her apparently loves her to bits just as much as i do. and yuki loves tohru. i know this. just like i love kyo..." she almost whispered the last part to herself. "and i have no idea why a relationship would give you reason to have a stick up your ass!" rather than get angry, akito began to laugh...it was a pretty evil laugh... like hahaha you little fool type laugh.

" i dont' know WHO you think you are. this is MY family, and as head of this family i will tell them how to live, and who to live with, and who to be with. and as for that stupid neko... it makes me laugh just to think about how ANYONE could love such a foul, hideous creature..."

"what the hell is wrong with you? insulting your OWN family? kyo is a beautiful person. is he only as hidous as you say because he's the cat?" at this, everyone looked up. "he didn't ask to be born into the year of the cat. he didn't as to be looked down in this family. how can you shun him for something out of his control?" akito looked outraged. she turned to look at the men.

"and just _who_ decided to tell the whole **WORLD** about our curse? do you tell every girl that walks into your home shigure? thank **god** girl scouts never come selling cookies at your door, or entire **TROOPS** would know our secrets, huh?"

"none of them knew i knew, so stop harassing them! the point of my little speech here, is that you're a complete bitching tyrant who needs to let these kiddos LIVE for themselves!"

"and who the hell are YOU to tell me how to control my family?"

"who are YOU to even be CONTROLLING them! you don't control them, you GUIDE them!"

"why you little witch..."  
"your mama." rika spat back. the boys just watched with mouths fropped the entire time. akito's face was red with fury.

"HATORI, SHIGURE, get these wenches OUT OF MY PRESENCE!" the men quickly got to their feet to asist the firls out. tohru willingly went to yuki. it took both hatori and shigure to restrain rika without getting too close to her.

"i am _soooo_ not done with you!" rika, in her fury, hadn't thought of breaking free by hugging them. sighing, she gave up and complied with the men. she began to leave the room. halfway out, however, she turned around to stick her tongue out at akito. satisfied, she turned back around until she heard akito behind her.

"_childish tramp_." rika broke free of hatori and shigure and whirled around towards akito.

"**SAY THAT TO MY FACE, BITCH!"**

"FINE!" akto walked up to rika as well until they were inches apart. in a quiet smug voice,

"_childish._ _tramp_."

SLAP!-

"how about...your mama!" rika yelled. the cat-fight was on. hatori and shigure stared at the two women brawling, unsure of what to do. yuki and tohru, however, took one look at the scene, and then at each other. they decided it would be better just to leave. so they silently walked away.

meanwhile, there was hair yanking and spitting and clawing and kicking going on.

"um..i'll grab rika," shigure finally piped up. hatori sighed, and shigure pulled rika off akito. hatori calmly put his arms around akito's waist to hold her back as well.

"hatori release me NOW!"

"it wouldn't be wise, akito." the corner of akito's mouth was bleeding and there were scratches throughout her arms. rika was panting heavily with hair disheveled, a part of her sleeves was tron and hanging. she was still riled up, but too tired to resist shigure's hold.

"let me go!" akito screeched as hatori continued to restrain her. finally, he obeyed and let her go. retreating to her window, akito turned and faced everyone. shigure then decided it was safe to let rika go as well.

"let me say this: while i think you're the rudest little snot i've ever had the misfortune of meeting, i'll be nice and forgive you for it. stay there, i don't care, but don't you EVER come back here again. or i won't be nice and i'll order them to toss your ass out. as for tohru and yuki..." at this she turned to notice yuki and tohru had left.

"whatever. i'll let him realize on his own what a waste of time she is." she retired to her spot by the wondow. she was attacked from behind with a giant hug.

"SEE? now, being nice isn't so hard, is it?" akito struggled to get rika off her.

"_do not touch me_."  
"_yo **mama**_ touches you!"

"**HATORI**!" on cue, hatori gently grabbed rika.

"it would be very smart to just leave now, ms. rika."

"psh. whateva." reluctantly, she began to lead everyone out. hatori and shigure began to head out after rika, but shigure stopped and turned around to look at akito.

"akito? not to sound ungrateful, but why were you so easy on her?" akito didn't turned around to look at them, but continued to stare out the window.

"she doesn't pity me like the rest of you do. even if she is a rude brat. now go, i want to be alone." and so hatori and shigure left. once they were clear of akito's room, shigure nudged hatori with a smile.

"the rebellious ones are SO hot, ne tori-tori?"

hatori rolled his eyes. he hated that pet name.

kyo was still waiting for them at the gate. when he rushed to rika's side.

"what happened? is it ok? akito didn't hurt you, did she?" rika laughed.

"more like the opposite. rika scratched akito's lip up." kyo's eyes widened as he stared at rika.

"what the hell? oh no. that must mean we're done for..."

"chill carrot top. we can still stay at shigure's , although she semed close to changing her mind after i said 'your mama' the last time." kyo shook his head in disbelief.

"you. are. so. crazy." he said, planting a kiss on her forehead after each word.

"oh? well i already know that. tell me something new and I'll reward you." everyone chuckled lightly, even hatori.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** that's the end of this chapter.

we tried to steer clear of **major **seriousness, so we added a cat-fight. _oh yesss..._ you know you love it! lol

once again, sorry guys, but yeah, keep reviewing, i love you all:-)

_love it? hate it? watever. review it!_


End file.
